Mirando en la Oscuridad
by FourLadies
Summary: El amor no es algo que encuentras, es algo que te encuentra a tí, aun en los momentos mas difíciles de la vida, aun cuando la oscuridad te llene por completo, el amor te dará la luz. ¡Terminado!
1. Entra en mi vida

**MIRANDO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

"_**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino"**_

**Parque Jyuuban. Tokio.**

_Las sakuras están dejando caer sus pétalos por todo este lugar. Mucha gente dice que es el tiempo más bello del año en todo Japón, propicio al romance y a los sueños, pero a mí me han llegado a fastidiar. Creo que estoy llevando esto al extremo, pero no puedo evitar recordar, cuando las veo caer, esos momentos hace sólo un año, momentos en que yo era tan feliz porque le tenía a "ÉL" a mi lado. Recuerdo que juntos caminábamos por este parque, a él le gustaba abrazarme por la cintura…Recuerdo una vez que un pétalo rosado cayó sobre mi nariz._

_-No te muevas, Serena…te lo quitaré.-me dijo. Pero luego de quitármelo, dejó su mano sobre mi mejilla y se quedó mirando en mis ojos. Sentí cómo crecía mi deseo de besarlo. Sonrojada, no dije una palabra hasta que él, adivinando mi pensamiento, me besó. Cuando recuerdo sus besos, me pongo aún más nostálgica, entonces me sentía tan feliz, protegida, segura…amada…_

_Ahora sé que ya en esos momentos, él me engañaba, pero yo no lo sabía, y me creía tontamente la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a mi lado. Rei dice que jamás fue mío, que todo el tiempo fue un patán y que yo vivía en un espejismo creado por él. Tiene razón, pero en momentos como éste, en que me veo sola y con el corazón destrozado, es que me pregunto si habría preferido saber la verdad, o seguir viviendo en mi bella mentira y tenerlo aquí, conmigo…_

_Por eso detesto las sakuras y sus pétalos, no habría venido si no es porque Luna me ordenó ir por la nota de recepción de estos tintes franceses para el salón, y porque Rei me puso esta trampa, según ella, para que "Salga a la calle y no me pudra en mi propia tristeza"…Cruel…sí…pero venido de ella, es un mero eufemismo. Mi amiga es ácida siempre, y me he acostumbrado a sus frases, además sé que las dice para ayudarme a superarlo, y no por molestar. _

_Suspiro hondo mientras atravieso el parque. Mi mente se encuentra en un lugar tan lejano a este, ocupada en recordar momentos bellos de mi pasado, que casi no miro por dónde voy, hasta que la luz potente de un flash me encandila. Llevo mi mano a mis ojos, mirando todo como una mancha difusa por efecto de la luz, y la bolsa con los tintes cae al suelo._

_-¡GOMEN!-es lo único que, aún encandilada, atino a decir, inclinándome… ¡Si seré idiota! Por ir pensado en mis cosas, me he atravesado a alguna persona que iba a tomar una fotografía…_

**Capítulo 1:**

**Entra en mi vida**

La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que usa un conjunto floreado camina por el parque mientras a sus lados, hombres con reflectores y uno con un ventilador, provocan los efectos necesarios para que el cabello de la modelo se mueva. Un atractivo hombre de cabello aguamarina y ojos azul verdosos tiene una cámara profesional en su mano, y con ella realiza tomas midiendo perfectamente los movimientos de la modelo.

-¡Perfecto, Akiko! ¡Ahora gira!-grita el chico, indicándole a la joven modelo cómo debe moverse. Ésta lo hace y él captura las imágenes con su cámara.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora ven a mí! -ordena él caminando hacia atrás, sin mirar, con sus ojos en la cámara, y esperando atrapar aquel nuevo momento de perfección que necesitaba para su arte.-Mírame como si quisieras dejar salir toda tu belleza en una sola sonrisa.- enfoca el lente y prepara su dedo para la toma, pero en el segundo que este se presiona y el flash sale disparado, el atractivo fotógrafo no mira por su lente el rostro de la modelo, sino que atrapa la singular mirada melancólica de una muchacha rubia que iba pasando. Desconcertado baja la cámara.

-¡GOMEN!-se oye la voz de la mujer, el fotógrafo sonríe al verla agacharse repetidamente, evidentemente lastimada por el flash.

-¡Señorita! ¡Pero qué demonios le pasa! ¿No se da cuenta de que intentamos hacer una toma? ¿En dónde tiene los ojos?-le espeta molesto Maeda, el responsable de la revista que estaba patrocinando aquellas tomas.

-¿Qué pasa Ito? -cuestiona la modelo llegando al lado del representante.- ¿Esta chica interrumpió mi sesión de fotos? ¡No lo puedo creer! Owen, querido, dime que no echó a perder esa toma.-suplica la atractiva modelo, dirigiéndose al chico de cabello aguamarina.

-¡Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen! ¡Yo no me di cuenta! -sigue excusándose la linda rubia.

-¡Seguridad! -grita molesto Maeda, hasta que el fotógrafo se interpone entre este, la modelo y la asustada muchacha.

-Espera, Maeda, no es para tanto, después de todo, fue sólo una fotografía.-explica con su voz varonil con leve acento, el atractivo hombre-Vamos a comenzar de nuevo… ¿Quieren? –calma éste, el publicista se encoge de hombros, y la modelo, con los brazos cruzados, regresa a su lugar.

-¡Preparen todo! ¡Repetimos toma!-grita Maeda, y sus trabajadores se dispersan de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, de verdad… ¿Estás bien? -pregunta el fotógrafo. La rubia, al escuchar esa voz, levanta el rostro, ahora sus ojos ya se acostumbran mejor a la claridad de la tarde, y el efecto del flash ha pasado, pero sus pupilas se abren aún más, al darse cuenta del hombre que tiene delante…¿Es real o acaso lo está imaginando? La sonrisa tremendamente sincera, los ojos azul verdosos que la miran amablemente, el rostro tan perfecto como el de uno de esos hombres de revista o los que aparecen en los pósteres de anuncio de perfume. Era tan perfecto, que el rostro de la joven rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan cerca de ella y sujetándola del brazo.

-Sí…sí estoy bien…yo…-balbucea ella totalmente anonadada con la presencia del atractivo fotógrafo, y da unos pasos atrás.

-Disculpa a Maeda, todo lo mira siempre con ojos de publicista, en verdad no fue para tanto.-añade el joven.-Creo que se te ha caído esto.-levanta la bolsa con el símbolo de una importante marca de cosméticos y se la alarga a la rubia.

-A…Arigatou…-atina a decir ella pues las palabras no salen de la garganta.

-Señor Thalassa, estamos listos para la siguiente toma.-añade un técnico llegando junto al fotógrafo.

-Ya voy Komoto.-termina este.-Bien, un gusto conocerte, ten más cuidado o puedes tener un accidente más fuerte. Sayounara.-termina el joven alejándose de allí. La rubia reacciona entonces y camina lejos de aquel cúmulo de reflectores, pero, aunque ya se ha alejado, regresa la vista atrás como dudando de que su encuentro con ese hombre fuera verdad, y se convence de que es cierto; allí, a lo lejos la modelo sigue con las tomas y el fotógrafo de ensueño trabaja junto a ella.

-Vaya si tendré mala suerte, cruzarme con un chico tan apuesto y por tener la cabeza en la luna, sólo le estropee su trabajo… ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? -se cuestiona Serena y, decidida, se aleja por el parque corriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica rubia se detiene a las afueras del salón de belleza en Shinjuku, en el que destaca el nombre _"Moon Style"_ con letras brillantes, y entra en este. Dentro, las chicas con bata azul atienden a las mujeres que se hacen diferentes tratamientos de belleza, tintes, cortes de cabello, maquillaje. La rubia camina hasta el escritorio al fondo, donde la mujer de cabello azul contesta el teléfono.

-Perfecto, señora Takashima, confirmo la cita para su tratamiento a las 5:30 de este día. Claro, Tsukino está libre.-añade la señora mirando cómo la rubia llega y coloca la bolsa sobre el mostrador.-Como siempre, un placer tratar con Usted. Sayounara.-cuelga ella.

-Luna san, conseguí los tintes.-explica la rubia.

-Perfecto, Serena, pensé que quizá habrías tenido un imprevisto, tardaste mucho en volver.

-Había mucha gente en el metro.-se excusa ella levemente sonrojada.

-Me imaginé, ahora anda a ponerte la bata porque como ves, tenemos muchísimo trabajo; es fin de semana.

-Claro.-añade ella dejando a su jefa, y yendo a la zona de lockers, sale después de un momento con la bata azul y lista a trabajar. Se acerca a atender a una mujer que pide un tratamiento facial y, por el espejo, mira a su amiga de cabello negro, que termina de secar el cabello de otra mujer. Las miradas de las dos se cruzan, la de ojos amatista parece preguntarle a qué se debió su tardanza, y la de ojos azules mueve la cabeza como indicándole que le dirá después.

-Lo dicho, Hino, ese conejo tiene algo.-comenta el joven rubio atractivo e impecable que lava el cabello de una anciana, al lado de la de cabello negro.

-Seguro que tiene algo, Jed, pero debemos esperar a la hora de salida.-le responde su compañera, y los dos siguen con su trabajo.

Poco después de las ocho de la noche, cuando en "Moon Style" cuelga el letrero de "CERRADO", algunas chicas se despiden y salen hacia la calle, ya libres del trabajo. Dentro, en la parte de atrás, junto a los lockers, la chica rubia guarda sus pertenencias en una mochila y se prepara para salir.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Alto allí, Serena Tsukino!-se oye la voz afeminada de su amigo y una mano la detiene.

-No te dejaremos ir a ningún lado si no nos explicas qué pasó.-insiste el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó de qué?-asombrada ella.

-Vamos, Sere, no te hagas la disimulada, te vimos llegar de la calle muy extraña y sabemos que algo sucede. ¡Tienes que contarnos! Somos tus mejores amigos.-insiste la de cabello negro.

-Nada especial…sólo que por estar como tú me dices siempre, "En la luna", interrumpí una toma de fotografías profesionales en Jyuuban.-sonríe ella.

-Ajá, pero eso no fue todo, hubo algo más, esa sonrisa en tu cara lo dice.-intuitivo, el chico rubio.

-Hubo algo, Jed…pero demasiado surrealista.-añade la rubia.-Mientras toda la producción de las fotografías me quería prácticamente matar por haberme metido en las tomas, el fotógrafo, en cambio, se portó de lo más lindo, comprensivo y caballeroso…incluso me defendió.

-¿Y era guapo? –a un tiempo Rei y Jed. Un suspiro de Serena.

-¡Guapo es poco! Era un sueño, de esos hombres que sólo existen en la televisión o el cine…sus ojos, su rostro, su voz… ¡Su cabello!

-¿Y? –igual, a un tiempo, la pelinegra y el rubio.

-¿Y?...Como todos los sueños y cosas perfectas, sólo fue eso, un momento mágico en que lo vi, en que me sonrió… me tocó aquí…-añade ella tocando su brazo.-Y después, nos despedimos y regresé corriendo aquí…

-Vaya, Serena, encuentras al hombre ideal en medio de la calle y corres. ¡Qué inteligente!

-Vamos, Jed, seamos razonables, ¿Crees que tendría posibilidades con él? Un fotógrafo tan apuesto, evidentemente famoso, y yo, la chica anodina que se cruzó en su fotografía y le echó a perder su trabajo… ¡Claro! ¡Y mañana nos casamos!- burlona Serena.-Seguro que ni se acordará de mí en estos momentos.

-Vamos, Sere, no seas aguafiestas, quizá tu fotógrafo de ensueño aparece un día por aquí y los dos se vuelven a ver, se enamoran y tiene un tórrido romance de película americana.-asiente su amiga de ojos amatista.

-¡Claro, Rei! Y seguramente tu chico sexy con una Honda negra aparecerá cualquier día para raptarte, o el pianista famoso con smoking blanco de Jed.

-¡Oye, Conejo! Con mi hombre soñado no te metas.-se queja el rubio, dándole un golpe a Serena en la cabeza, entre las risas de todos.

-Además, Serena, según recuerdo, la principal defensora de los sueños eras tú… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te bebiste una dosis grande de realidad?-pregunta Rei.

-Chicos, basta ya de sueños, mejor les invito algo de Ramen… ¿Quieren? -propone la rubia.

-Creo que mejor otro día, Sere. Mañana hay examen con Aitsuki senpai, y sabes que si no pasamos, nos podemos olvidar de graduarnos este semestre.-insiste Rei.

-Cierto. Jed, te debemos el Ramen para el fin de semana… ¿Sí? -añade Serena.

-Vale, pero se los cobraré, se los juro. Ahora, señoritas, vamos a casa, porque de otra forma, jamás terminarán su carrera y el proyecto del viaje de los tres a Francia en busca de chicos guapos, quedará en el aire.-comenta el rubio.

-Es lo mejor, vamos a encerrarnos a estudiar para recordar que estamos en la vida real y no en un sueño-suspira hondo Serena, y luego sale con sus amigos riendo y bromeando, con rumbo a su casa.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el joven fotógrafo se haya encerrado en la habitación oscura con luz rojiza. Lleva un delantal, y con unas pinzas saca las fotografías con cuidado para que estas se revelen. Poco a poco, las artísticas imágenes de la modelo con el marco de los pétalos rosados aparecen en ella, pero, en una de las fotografías que el joven revela, una chica rubia, con ojos azules y rostro hermoso, aparece en ellas. Sonríe de lado al ver la fotografía, con cuidado la saca y la separa de las demás, colgándola más alejada. Luego, camina hacia el interruptor y enciende la luz, con cuidado busca en su bolsillo y mira la tarjera que levantó del suelo luego de que la chica se fuera.

-"Moon Style".-lee el nombre con interés mirando la dirección.-Bien, de igual modo necesitaba un corte de cabello.-decide sonriendo.- ¿Quién serás chica rubia de ojos de cielo?-se pregunta poético mirando la fotografía donde la joven rubia ha sido capturada.

**Día siguiente por la tarde…**

Serena está secando el cabello de una de las clientas de aquella tarde.

-¿Cómo lo siente así, señora Komoto?.-le muestra ella sosteniendo el espejo para que la mujer vea su cabello por la parte de atrás.

-Perfecto como siempre, Serena, te daré una buena propina.-añade la elegante mujer sacando de su bolso un billete.

-Arigatou-se inclina la chica, pero cuando se levanta, sus ojos azules se quedan clavados en los espejos que rodean el lugar. Por estos puede ver cómo la puerta de entrada al salón se abre, y por esta entra… ¡El fotógrafo del parque! El corazón de la chica parece querer salirse de su pecho cuando lo ve, ¡Es él! Sus mismos ojos color de mar, su rostro perfecto, sólo que ahora tiene oculto su maravilloso cabello con un gorro de tela. El chico entra del todo y toma asiento en la sala de espera.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-mira Serena a su amiga Rei que se acerca al joven.

-Sí, quiero un corte de cabello, creo que ya me hace falta.-añade éste quitándose el gorro, y su cabello de tonos aguamarina surge a la luz.

-Perfecto… ¿Deseas que te lavemos antes el cabello antes?

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.-responde.

-Ven por aquí.-lo conduce Rei hasta otra zona del salón. Los ojos de Serena siguen al chico por medio de los espejos y lo ve sentarse en la silla para lavado de cabello, mientras Rei le coloca la toalla en sus hombros y lo recuesta sobre el lavabo.

-¿No hay más chicas que trabajan aquí?-pregunta él.

-Sí, muchas…hay dos turnos, matutino y vespertino, cierre los ojos por favor.-añade ella encendiendo la regadera de mano. El chico obedece mientras la joven moja su cabello. Serena sonríe entonces y atraviesa el salón hacia aquella área, llega al lado de su amiga y la toca en el hombro, Rei la mira extrañada, y Serena, al momento, le quita la regadera.

-Me hago cargo…por favor, Rei…-murmura ella. La de cabello negro mira extrañadísima a Serena, pero no le queda más que obedecer y se aleja. Serena sonríe y con la regadera sigue mojando el cabello del chico, pasando su mano por él. Luego, toma el champú y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de éste, masajeando suavemente. La sensación de su mano sobre el cabello de él es casi mágica, el corazón de la rubia late muchísimo, y no puede evitar sonreír ante aquella sensación. Tan abstraída está, que en un momento sin que se dé cuenta, su mano llena de espuma resbala, y con ésta, embarra el ojo derecho del joven.

-¡OUCH!

-¡Sumimasen! – se disculpa ella al verlo levantarse de golpe.

-¡Serena! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-ruge Luna llegando al lado del chico.-¡Gomen, caballero, de verdad lo siento!

-No tiene importancia de verdad…-balbucea el chico de cabello azul, pero el ardor en sus ojos es demasiado fuerte. Ahora, aunque ya ha limpiado la espuma con la toalla, las lágrimas salen en abundancia y le impiden ver con claridad. Serena, angustiada por esa escena, sólo atina a escapar hacia el área de lockers.

-Lamentamos este incidente, caballero, no tengo cómo disculparme con Usted, más que ofreciéndole el servicio gratuito en retribución a la torpeza de nuestra empleada.-El fotógrafo se levanta de la silla aún con los ojos llorosos.

-Insisto en que no tiene importancia, señora, de verdad…

-¡Rei! ¡Ven acá! Termina el servicio del señor, y no le cobraremos un solo yen.-llama Luna a la chica de cabello negro.

-Vaya que tienes suerte, Hino, siempre te tocan los guapos.-le da un codazo Jedite. La joven se acerca, y aunque el cliente se resiste, termina por aceptar y recibe el lavado y el corte gratis. Cuando al fin se retira, en medio de las disculpas de Luna, Rei corre al área de lockers y busca a su amiga.

-¡Serena! ¡Sal de tu escondite y dame la cara! -al final del pasillo sale la chica rubia con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

-Claro que ya se ha ido. Dime qué diablos pasó afuera. ¿Por qué me quitaste de atender a ese chico y por qué hiciste algo que jamás en tu sano juicio harías, como embarrarlo de champú?

-Hay, amiga…era él…

-¿Él?

-El fotógrafo guapo, el de ayer…

-¡Gran Kami!

-¿Ahora me entiendes? Cuando lo vi entrar lo reconocí, y quería estar cerca de él, así no me recordara. El sólo sentir su cabello bajo mis manos fue…casi…mágico…y creo que perdí el control y pasó…¿Crees que Luna me corra?

-No lo creo. Te va a regañar y quizá a sancionar, pero a correrte no. Sabes que ella es buena persona, nadie más daría trabajo a dos estudiantes como nosotras sin ser expertas como lo es Jed, además nos aprecia, tranquila.-le sonríe Rei tomándola de la mano.

-¡Ay, Rei!…de verdad no sé qué me pasa con ese chico…es que es…tan perfecto… ¿Lo viste?

-Claro que lo vi, es difícil no notar a alguien como él. Entiendo que te tenga tonta.-ríe ella.

-¡Oye! -se queja la rubia.

-Bueno, conejo, cálmate, te tengo dos noticias que te alegrarán: número uno, tu fotógrafo sexy olvidó su gorro.-muestra Rei la prenda a su amiga, el rostro de la rubia se ilumina con una sonrisa.-Y número dos, cuando Luna le hizo el recibo de descuento y le obsequió las cortesías, escribí su dirección y me la grabé para ti: 345 de Kojimachi-ku.-termina la pelinegra alargando a Serena también un papel.

-Rei…pero… ¿Por qué me das eso? -duda la rubia.

-¿Por qué va a ser Serena cabeza de chorlito? -estalla la chica.- ¡Para que vayas a devolverle su gorro!

-Amiga…agradezco eso, pero… ¿de verdad crees que él va a querer saber algo de mí? Primero interrumpo su trabajo y luego ese accidente con el champú…seguro deberá odiarme.

-Oye esto, conejo testarudo e inseguro; ese chico es el primer hombre desde el Señor Imbécil que te hace sentir algo especial de nuevo, así que aprovecha las señales del destino, quítate tus miedos, ve a esa dirección y deja que las cosas hablen por sí solas.-Rei sacude a su amiga con fuerza y le pone el gorro de tejido en una mano, y el papel con la dirección en la otra. Luego camina hacia la puerta.-Y no vayas a poner el pretexto del trabajo que Jed y yo te cubrimos mañana, así que: ¡VE! -grita Rei de forma autoritaria golpeando la puerta al salir. Serena se queda parada en medio del área de lockers con la mirada perdida y ambas cosas en sus manos mientras las palabras de su amiga resuenan en su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no intentarlo? -se pregunta la chica rubia, y un gran suspiro escapa de sus labios.-Bien, mañana mismo iré a verlo y…que sea lo que el destino quiera.

**Día siguiente por la mañana.**

Serena sube los escalones que la conducen a aquel apartamento, ha encontrado la puerta abierta y la escalinata que sube hacia el piso superior, su corazón late aceleradamente y en sus manos lleva doblado el gorro de tejido que va a regresar a su dueño. Se detiene al final de la escalinata y pretende llamar con los nudillos, cuando se da cuenta de que la puerta está entre abierta, dentro se escuchan las risas de dos hombres, así como sus voces. La chica rubia mira por el espacio de la puerta y nota que dentro hay todo un estudio de fotografías profesionales. Puede ver ahora al atractivo fotógrafo de cabello aguamarina con su cámara disparando flash hacia un objetivo delante de él.

-¡Perfecto, Owen! Quiero que captes toda la belleza salvaje de esta nena.-se escucha otra voz en el lugar. Serena, intrigada por aquello, abre más la puerta y asoma la cabeza mirando al otro joven, un guapo muchacho de cabello plata que fuma un cigarrillo mientras mira como su amigo hace su trabajo. La rubia gira la vista para ver qué es lo que está fotografiando el chico y sonríe de lado al notar que la "Nena" a la que hace referencia el joven del cigarrillo, no es otra cosa que una motocicleta negra, que, subida en un pedestal eléctrico, gira mientras el fotógrafo la capta.

-Insisto, Nataku, adoro ser tu amigo, esta belleza es maravillosa. Verás cómo quedan los promocionales.-responde el de la cámara.

-Lo sé, viejo, confío en ti, eres el mejor, además, mañana vamos a probarla en Sugo y los técnicos quieren a dos expertos… ¿Qué dices?-invita el de cabello plata. Serena avanza ya dentro del lugar hipnotizada por la visión del fotógrafo trabajando, absorta en mirar cómo se concentra y cómo sus ojos azul verdosos resplandecen cuando toma cada fotografía. Tan absorta está, que no nota un tipié con una sombrilla y lo derriba. El sonido hace que los dos muchachos miren atrás.

-¡GOMEN!-se inclina ella.

-¿Qué desea aquí? ¿No se da cuenta de que es una sesión privada? -cuestiona el peliplateado.

-Lo siento, de verdad, yo…venía…venía…-no encuentra ella las palabras, el fotógrafo se acerca y la mira, luego sonríe.

-Buenos días, chica rubia de los ojos de cielo-le saluda él, Serena se sonroja al verlo y escucharlo llamarla así.- ¡Qué linda sorpresa! Pensé que no te volvería a ver más que en fotografía.-se acerca con su atractiva sonrisa él.

-En verdad yo…lamento la interrupción pero venía a traerle esto, lo dejó en el salón ayer.-alarga ella el gorro.

-Ah, sí…mi gorro-lo toma él.-Francamente fui a ese salón pensando encontrarte otra vez, en el parque dejaste caer una tarjeta y supuse que trabajabas allí, pero en lugar de encontrarte, me topé con una mala estilista que me puso champú en el ojo…aún lagrimea…-se frota él. Serena desea que la tierra se abra y la trague entera.

-En realidad…esa chica era yo…pero no pudo verme porque tenía los ojos lastimados… ¡Lo siento de verdad! Dos veces se cruza nuestro camino y las dos veces le causo problemas.-se inclina ella. Una risa maravillosa inunda el lugar, y Serena levanta los ojos para ver reír al joven de cabello aguamarina.

-Realmente es gracioso cómo nos topamos en el camino… ¿No te parece?

-¿Entonces, no está molesto?

-¿Molesto? Para nada. Al contrario, encantado. ¿Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Owen Thalassa, fotógrafo.-le alarga él la mano, ella sonríe.

-Serena Tsukino, estudiante de cuarto semestre de la carrera de Ciencias de la Comunicación, y empleada de medio tiempo en la estética "Moon Style".-toma ella su mano, una corriente de simpatía recorre a los dos jóvenes perdidos uno en los ojos del otro con sus manos unidas.

-¡Hey! Estoy aquí por si no se habían dado cuenta.-reclama el de cabello plata.

-Ah sí…lo siento…Serena, te presento a mi amigo, Nataku Yamada, gerente general de "HONDA TOKIO", un gran ejecutivo y un apasionado de la velocidad.

-Un gusto, señor Yamada.-se inclina ella.

-Igual para mí. Vaya, así que tú eres la "Rubia con ojos de cielo" de la foto que tiene mi amigo en su habitación.-indiscreto él. Serena, asombrada, mira a Owen y éste, sonrojado, evita la mirada.

-Disculpa, Serena, mi amigo suele ser algo indiscreto, le falta tacto.

-No tiene importancia…bien…me voy…solo venía a traerle eso y a disculparme…un gusto, Thalassa San…Yamada San.-se inclina ella y da media vuelta hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Serena!-la detiene Owen con un grito, sujetándola de la muñeca. Ella gira el rostro, para encontrase demasiado cerca del atractivo fotógrafo que no deja de sujetarla, pero ahora con una leve presión.-Por favor, no te vayas.-le dice él con un tono tan dulce que hace a la joven sentir las piernas débiles, y aunque desea responderle de alguna forma, las palabras simplemente mueren en su garganta.-¿Tienes tiempo de que te tome algunas fotografías?-pregunta el chico de cabello aguamarina.-He tenido ganas de hacerlo desde que te vi por vez primera por el lente de la cámara, tengo la certeza de que tú y la cámara serán grandes amigos.

-Pero yo…no creo que…-sonrojada ella intenta deshacerse del toque.

-Anda, de verdad, sólo date la oportunidad de probar y déjame hacer magia a mí.-sonríe el fotógrafo y jala levemente a la chica rubia hacia el lugar en donde toma las fotografías, tras muchos reflectores y un fondo blanco.-Listo, quédate allí y sonríe.-pide Owen caminando lejos de ella y tomando su cámara.

-Yo aún no estoy segura…nunca he hecho esto antes.

-Sólo actúa natural, pórtate como siempre lo haces, sonríe, gira, mírame con esos mismos ojos de cielo que me miraron en el parque con tanta dulzura.-con fervoroso tono el chico y un nuevo sonrojo de ella.

-Bien, en vista de que yo aquí salgo sobrando, me retiró, veo que tienes algo que te inspira mucho más a tomar fotografías que una VFR 1200.-comenta el chico de cabello plata ya cerca de la puerta.-Espero no te distraigas mucho, amigo, porque quiero esas fotografías en mi mail a más tardar el Lunes…¿Queda claro?

-Ve sin cuidado, Nataku, las tendrás.-El joven peliplateado sonríe.

-Que pasen muy linda mañana, con su permiso, señorita.-termina, y sale cerrando la puerta.

-Thalassa sama…si yo interrumpo su trabajo, entonces debería irme.-explica Serena.

-No, por favor, no interrumpes nada, quédate al menos para tomarte las fotografías, no acepto un no por respuesta.-sonríe él y Serena se queda mirándolo embobada, le encanta cómo sonríe.

-Bien…pero de verdad, no sé qué hacer, jamás en mi vida he modelado.

-¿Ni ante el espejo? Vamos, sé que lo has hecho, todas las chicas lo hacen cuando deciden qué ponerse o cuando van de compras.-anima el fotógrafo mientras cambia el rollo de su cámara.

-Sí…algunas veces con Rei…es mi mejor amiga, o con Jed.-el joven deja su trabajo y mira a la rubia.

-¿Jed es tu novio? -pregunta ansioso.

-¿Mi novio? ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo novio-una risa de Serena.-Es un amigo que trabaja con nosotras, es nuestro asesor de imagen y modas, además, le gustan los chicos.

-Ya veo, me alegra que no tengas novio-termina Owen.-Bien, ahora, sólo pórtate como si yo fuera tu espejo, haz lo que harías frente a él, con confianza…anda…-promete él, enfocando el lente, Serena suspira hondo y luego levanta sus brazos, un flash la ciega un momento.-¡Perfecto! ¡Así! -la rubia se siente cada vez más segura bajo el flash de Owen, y cambia, ahora tocando sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras las fotografías siguen fluyendo, y ella presiente que de verdad, ese hombre tenía magia para ese difícil arte porque no le es difícil soltarse de sus inhibiciones. Él le daba confianza y la hacía sentir…bella…admirada…especial y segura… ¿Porqué estaba sintiendo todo esto tan nuevo para ella? No quería contestárselo ahora, sólo quería disfrutarlo lo más posible.

**Departamento de Serena y Rei, mismo día por la tarde.**

La joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la sala de aquel pequeño apartamento con la computadora encendida y muchos libros dispersos sobre la mesa, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece su amiga rubia, quien cierra ésta tras de sí y suspira hondo.

-¡Serena! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Te das cuenta de que te fuiste a las nueve de la mañana y que no sólo no fuiste a trabajar, sino que además no fuiste a la escuela…¡FALTASTE A CLASES, SERENA TSUKINO!

-Lo sé, Rei… ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me asusta? Que no me importa.-con una gran sonrisa la rubia se deja caer en el sillón, Rei baja la pantalla de la computadora y se sienta al lado de su amiga.

-Bien, ya que te estás volviendo una chica rebelde, si quieres que te ayude con la tarea de Tomomiya sensei, tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que te pasó en la casa del fotógrafo…dime…¿Te besó?.-emocionada ella.

-¡Rei! ¿Cómo crees…?

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe esa cara? ¿Esos suspiros? ¿Esa mirada? -ferozmente la cuestiona la pelinegra.

-¡A que Owen Thalassa es el hombre más maravilloso del universo! -emocionada ella, tomando las manos de su amiga-¡Gracias, Rei chan, por hacerme ir! De no ser por ti no me habría atrevido jamás.

-Bien, gracias aceptadas, pero dime ya qué pasó.-desesperada Rei.

-Pues…fui a esa dirección como dijiste, con pretexto de entregar el gorro, y lo encontré a él tomando fotografías a una motocicleta de esas Honda, como la de los pósters que tienes pegadas en tu habitación.

-¡UNA VFR 1200! ¡Serena! -emocionada Rei. -¡Pero si ese modelo aún no sale a la venta en Japón!

-No sé, te juro que a lo que menos le presté atención fue a la moto, era de un amigo de Owen que estaba allí, y del cual, no recuerdo ni su nombre… ¡Es que Owen se portó tan lindo conmigo! No le importó lo del champú en sus ojos, y me llamaba: "La chica rubia de ojos de cielo" ¡Puedes creerlo! No sólo es guapo, talentoso, romántico y dulce, sino que también es poeta… ¡Rei, de verdad estoy en el cielo! No había experimentado un sentimiento tan grande como éste, ni siquiera con…

-Ya, omite su nombre, echará a perder el momento.-evita la de ojos amatista que su amiga lo nombre.-Dime mejor en qué quedaron tú y el fotógrafo sexy.

-Pues, me pidió que no me fuera porque quería tomarme unas fotografías, me pasó al estudio y comenzó a hacer tomas.

-¿Y te dejaste? ¿Tú, Serena Tsukino?… ¿Modelaste para él?-cuestiona incrédula su amiga. La rubia se sonroja.

-Sí, es que de verdad tiene magia cuando toma fotografías, me hizo sentir tan segura, que cuando menos lo pensé, estaba modelando como he visto hacerlo a esas chicas de las revista, mientras él tomaba las fotos. Me dijo que las revelará y me llamará para que las veamos juntos.

-Vaya, entonces la cosa va en serio.

-La verdad, Rei, no quiero apresurarme, quiero tomarlo todo con calma y disfrutar esto que estoy sintiendo. Después de todo, son muchas señales del destino, y él es tan maravilloso…¡Tan perfecto! –emocionada, Serena, suspira hondo.

-Vaya, qué envidia verte así, de verdad.-comenta Rei.-Pero me alegro, amiga, ya merecías encontrar un buen hombre en tu vida. Bien… ¿Se volverán a ver?

-Me invitó mañana a Sugo, dice que él y su amigo van a probar las motocicletas y quiere que vaya, dijo que llevará las fotografías para que yo las vea, me hizo prometer que iría.

-¡Pues ve! Igual, mañana es sábado y puedes ir, hablaré con Luna y seguro te deja trabajar turno completo el domingo, hablaré con ella y…

-¡REI, REI! Espera, aún no te he dicho todo.-la detiene Serena.-Hay un pequeño detalle más, Owen me dijo que si podía llevar a una amiga para que su amigo tuviera una pareja, ya que luego de la carrera quedaron de ir en barco por las islas Maysushima a comer. Owen me dijo que él no le había hablado a su amigo de que me llevaría, y que si se molestaba, pues, quería que llevara a alguien para él, así que…

-¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Te atreviste a pensar que yo…? ¡Gran Kami!...

-¡Anda, Rei, hazlo por mí! -la jala ella del brazo.

-Serena, pasa que yo no soy un objeto, ni un edecán para que me lleves a entretener al amigo de tu fotógrafo.-ofendida la pelinegra.

-De verdad, no pensé en nadie más… ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le dijera a Jed?

-Bueno, Jed seguro estaría feliz si le haces una cita a ciegas con un chico, pero yo no… ¡Serena, vamos! Me conoces, sabes que me desagrada mucho sentir que me tratan como objeto.-se cruza de brazos ella.

-No es así, Rei chan, sólo es que me acompañes y eso es todo. ¡Por favor, Rei! De verdad quiero ir mañana a Sugo, quiero tener esa oportunidad con Owen porque siento que es lo que he esperado toda mi vida… ¿Me dejarás sola en esto? ¿Aún cuando prometimos ser amigas siempre, en las buenas, y sobre todo en las malas? -cuestiona la rubia. Su amiga suspira hondo.

-Eres una chantajista de lo peor, Sere.

-¿Entonces irás? ¡Rei chan, eres la mejor amiga del mundo! -la abraza emocionada Serena.

-Pero te advierto una cosa, Serena, sólo iré por ti, no tendré nada con ese tipo que ni conozco… ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, sólo eso quería, Rei. De verdad, gracias por todo.

-Ahora, mala amiga, hay que hacer la tarea, porque como alguien se escapó de la escuela por ir a coquetear con su fotógrafo de ensueño, no ha ido a las clases, y si no termina este semestre, el sueño de graduarnos juntas se va al diablo.-regaña la de ojos amatista. Serena no dice nada más y acaba por ceder, sentándose al lado de Rei y medio escuchando sus explicaciones sobre la tarea, pero su mente y su corazón la traicionan con frecuencia pensando en unos ojos color aguamarina.

**Circuito de Sugo, Murata, Japón.**

Las dos chicas bajan de BMW blanco que se estaciona en la entrada de aquella pista de motocicletas. La rubia luce un hermoso pantalón blanco y una bella blusa ligera de estampado floral, tacones, un bolso y sobre su cabeza, un lindo sombrero completando su encantador atuendo. La pelinegra parece la antítesis de su amiga, pues viste un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa roja sin mangas, un cinto y una chamarra con logotipos de marcas de automóviles, así como zapatos deportivos y lentes oscuros. Las dos chicas miran cómo, por la pista de carreras, pasan a toda velocidad dos motocicletas, una plateada y otra azul.

-Vaya que al sol se le ocurrió salir con ganas esta mañana-comenta Rei a su amiga, cerrando el auto.-Y tú, querida, en tu afán de verte hermosa para deslumbrar a tu fotógrafo sexy, creo que has exagerado, nos invitaron a una prueba de motocicletas, no a una "Garden Party".-se ríe la que iba conduciendo.

-Owen dijo que luego de la prueba iríamos a comer al muelle y quiero verme linda. Deberías estar feliz, es la primera vez desde lo de…

-Ya dije que no lo menciones, me dan nauseas.-comenta Rei.

-Bien, luego de lo que pasó con el "Innombrable", esta es la primera vez que me siento otra vez yo; viva, feliz.-sonríe la elegante rubia.

-Si es sólo por eso, sabes que me alegra. No me hagas caso con mis rabietas, amix.-sonríe la pelinegra y se quita la chamarra, la cual deja en el auto.-Gracias al gran Kami, Jed nos consiguió este auto, de otro modo jamás habríamos llegado a Sugo. Aunque esto nos cueste horas extra en la estética mientras él se va de fin de semana con sus amigos.

-Señoritas.-dice alguien tras ellas, las dos chicas miran al anciano correctamente vestido de esmoquin y con guantes que se inclina ante ellas.-¿Son las invitadas de los señores?.-ellas miran extrañadas al hombre, que más parece vestido para una reunión formal, que para una carrera de motos.-Comprendo su extrañeza, permítanme presentarme, Shirakawa Taro, mayordomo de Yamada san y de Thalassa san. Los señores me pidieron que preparara algo digno de las señoritas, y que las acompañara mientras ellos se dedican a terminar sus pruebas, síganme.-ofrece cortés el hombre de fracc, y las dos chicas, luego de mirarse, lo acompañan por la parte lateral de la pista hacia una pequeña carpa verde, bajo la cual, se haya dispuesta una mesa con cuatro sillas, un mantel blanco y un ramo de gardenias blancas; todo dispuesto como para un elegante desayuno.

-Vaya. Esto es hermosísimo.-sonríe Serena.

-Me alegro de que le guste, señorita. Tomen asiento mientras los señores se desocupan.-ofrece cortés el hombre, pero justo en ese momento, las dos motocicletas se detienen delante de la pista, y de estas bajan dos hombres vestidos con traje de motociclista y cascos negros que se acercan a las chicas. El joven de traje blanco con azul se retira el casco y las atractivas facciones del joven fotógrafo de cabello azul surgen de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

-¡Serena! ¡Viniste! -emocionado Owen corre hacia el toldo verde. Serena, la verlo llegar, siente que su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho, y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que la sofoca un poco.

-Owen.-dice ella el nombre familiar que ayer apenas había comenzado a usar para él, y que ahora, sólo de decirlo, le causaba un sonrojo tremendo. El motociclista llega a su lado y le alarga las manos enguantadas que Serena toma, un momento se quedan ambos chicos perdidos en sus respectivas miradas como si estuvieran intentando recrear en su mente sus facciones.

-Te vez hermosísima.-comenta el fotógrafo, y Serena siente que sus mejillas no pueden estar más rojas. Una leve tos de Rei les indica a los dos que no están solos en el universo como creen.

-Owen… ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi amiga? Bien, los presentaré, amiga, él es Owen Thalassa, Owen, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Rei Hino.-hace ella las presentaciones. El joven de cabello azul sonríe a la chica de ojos amatista y le alarga la mano, la cual, ella toma.

-Hino san. Un gusto conocer a la mejor amiga de Serena. Ella me habló mucho de ti.

-Por favor, Owen, basta con Rei, puedes llamarme así ,ya que yo estoy decidida a decirte solamente Owen, y me sentiría mal si fuera diferente.-asiente ella.-Y también me alegra conocer al hombre que hizo sonreír de esa manera a mi amiga.-un leve codazo de Serena, que sigue muy sonrojada.

-¡Rei chan!-regaña ella apenada.

-Bien, ya que es momento de las presentaciones, es mi turno. Serena, Rei, les presento a Nataku Yamada, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, mi hermano.-orgulloso Owen, y el otro corredor a su lado, llega y se retira el casco, dejando ver unos imponentes ojos dorados que brillan en un rostro varonil y atractivo. -Nataku, a Serena ya la conoces.

-Claro. Buenos días, Tsukino san.-saluda él, tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Yamada san.-responde ella con cortesía.

-Pero no así a su amiga, la señorita Hino.-presenta él, y es entonces que los ojos del joven de cabello plateado se clavan en la mujer a su lado, que se retira los lentes de sol, dejando ver unos orbes amatista que lo dejan paralizado…en verdad es toda ella la que lo deja sin palabras.

-Buenos días, Yamada san, creo que Usted y yo hemos sido traídos aquí para ser sólo acompañantes de la parejita, pero en fin, procuraremos no pasarlo tan mal y hacernos los desaparecidos cuando la situación lo amerite.-responde sonriendo ella.

-¡Rei chan! No seas tan indiscreta, ¿Qué pensarán Yamada san y Owen de tí? -sonrojada Serena mientras el fotógrafo ríe con una fuerte carcajada.

-Lo lamento, tengo el defecto de ser demasiado sincera a veces, ¡gomen! -se inclina ella.-Aunque no creo que les afecte saber que yo sólo acepté desempeñar el burdo papel de acompañante, con tal de estar cerca de las motos, y en Sugo.

-A Rei le encantan las motos y la velocidad.-comenta Serena. La de cabello negro se acerca a la motocicleta azul de Owen y la observa detenidamente.

-Buen modelo para ser de turismo sport, chasis de diamante con doble viga de aluminio, suspensión delantera con cartucho HMAS, seis velocidades…-habla ella inspeccionando el modelo.-Me pregunto si será capaz de competir en mercado con los modelos Paneuro. Quizá sea mucha pretensión sacar una nueva VFR en este momento departe de Honda. Eso, sin contar con que sus eternos rivales de Yamaha tienen el modelo XJ6.-comenta la chica.

-¿Hino san, sabe de motocicletas?-cuestiona asombrado el amigo de Owen, llegando al lado de la chica de camisa roja.

-Tanto o más que tú, cariño.-le guiña un ojo ella al joven.-Si tuviera con qué te lo demostraría en una carrera, pero…

-¡Rei! -le grita Owen lanzándole las llaves, que ella atrapa.-Puedes usar la mía.

-¿Qué dice, Yamada san? ¿Una carrera antes del desayuno? -sonríe la joven de cabello negro, y el piloto de cabello plata también lo hace.

- Acepto, pero quién gane podrá cobrar el triunfo como desee.-con ambigua sonrisa él, la chica se acerca a su lado y le estrecha la mano.

-Tenemos un trato.

-Espero no se sorprenda del cúmulo de formas de cobrarme que se me pueden ocurrir.-añade él, jalando levemente la mano de Rei, que sonríe.

-Ninguna será tan descabellada como las que se me ocurran a mí, Yamada san, no me subestime.-termina ella y se aleja hacia la motocicleta azul, la cual aborda, y se acerca a la plateada. El amigo de Owen se empareja con ella, y ambos encienden el motor.

-Ichi, ni, ¡SAN! -cuenta la chica, y se aleja por la pista, seguida de la otra motocicleta, dejando atrás mucho humo.

-¿Qué fue eso? ... ¿Rei y tu amigo estaban…

-¿Coqueteando? Ya lo creo, y descaradamente.-ríe Owen.- ¿Quién lo dijera? Nataku estaba indignado porque las invité esta mañana, decía que era fin de semana de motos y de chicos sin mujeres, y mira con lo que se encontró.-opina el fotógrafo ofreciendo el brazo a Serena y conduciéndola hacia la mesa debajo del toldo.

-Sí que es curioso, Rei tampoco quería venir, estaba indignada porque la iba a usar de pareja para tu amigo.-termina ella. Owen, al llegar a la mesa, le retira la silla para que se siente.

-Thalassa sama…¿Sirvo ya?-cuestiona el correcto mayordomo.

-Adelante, Taro.-anima Owen, y éste acerca las tazas con humeante café y deliciosos pastelillos.

-Es maravilloso que tengan este tipo de servicio en medio de la pista de Sugo.

-Gracias a Taro, es mayordomo de Nataku, pero digamos que dados los años que nos conocemos, gozo así mismo de su amistad.

-El señor Thalassa me honra de sobremanera.-asiente el anciano.

-Pues el café y los pastelillos son deliciosos, Taro.-sonríe Serena.

-Y espera a probar su omelette especial. Es lo mejor del mundo.-añade Owen.

-Justo iré por el plato principal. Si me disculpa, señor, señorita- el mayordomo se inclina y se retira.

-Bien, ahora sí, creo que estamos solos.-sonríe el atractivo fotógrafo, tomando la mano libre de Serena entre las suyas. Ella se sonroja y siente que la taza de café que tiene en su otra mano tiembla.-Me siento realmente feliz de que hayas venido, desde el día que nos vimos en mi apartamento tenía muchas ganas de verte otra vez. Espero hayas pensado alguna vez en mí.-suplica él.- ¿Es así?-cuestiona ansioso, presionando la mano de ella.

-Owen yo…-muy apenada Serena sin saber bien como responder, temiendo que si fuese sincera dejaría ver una parte de sus sentimientos que ella misma estaba asombrada de estar experimentando…

**NOTAS FINALES: SIIII…aquí el Fénix y el Dragón haciendo acto de presencia luego de un tiempo de permanecer calmadas, pero saben que no puede ser mucho dada nuestra naturaleza semi demente y algo inestable, presentando este regalo de cumpleaños para nuestras dos hermanas del lado del YIN por el dia de su cumpleaños…¡OMETETO GENBU Y BYAKKO SAMA!**

**Sabiendo que les agrada esta pareja nos aventuramos con una historia muy al estilo de Ustedes, pero no pudimos dejas de poner nuestro toque personal, así que esperamos que los disfruten. No se alarmen que este fic ya lo tenemos terminado de inicio a fin, solo que estaba planeado con one shot y se hizo algo largo, así que lo dividimos en tres, ya iremos poniendo más delante, así que no se asusten que no queda incompleto…y ya aprovechando las vacaciones retomaremos los proyectos que dejamos inconclusos, así que disfruten su regalito y ya saben que aunque no lo decimos mucho de este lado del YANG las queremos mucho…¡HVA FAEN!**

**ATTE: Suzaku y Seiryu.**


	2. Contigo estaré

**Capítulo 2:**

**Contigo Estaré…**

"_El amor no es algo que encuentras. El amor es algo que te encuentra a ti"  
Loretta Young_

**Circuito de Sugo, Murata, Japón.**

El fotógrafo de cabello azul sujeta las manos de la joven rubia mirándose en sus ojos azules con intensidad.

-Por favor, sólo dime, no importa si es un poco, o sólo una vez, dime si pensaste en mí.-suplica con sus ojos color de mar el chico.

-Siempre…-balbucea la rubia subyugada por el tono en el que él dice aquellas palabras, y al momento, se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más, y se sonroja con mayor fuerza.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas. Lamento no tener mi cámara a la mano.-asiente él.-Mira esto.-explica tomando un sobre amarillo que hay sobre la mesa, debajo del florero, y se lo alarga a Serena. Ella lo abre y saca las fotografías, mirándolas impactada.- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustan?

-Owen…son…increíbles… ¿De verdad soy yo?-incrédula de la belleza artística de la fotografía.

-Lo eres, no sé de qué te asombras, mi lente sólo captó una milésima parte de tu belleza.-galante el joven de cabello aguamarina, tomando la mano de ella y depositando un beso en su dorso. La joven rubia siente que aquel beso tiene la capacidad de quemar su piel a límites extremos.

-Owen.-susurra, confundida por el cúmulo sensaciones que despierta el contacto de los labios del fotógrafo en su mano.

-Serena, sé que quizá no me creas, pero desde que te vi por primera vez en el parque, tras el lente de mi cámara, algo muy especial se despertó en mí. Creo que desde ese instante supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Fue por eso que me decidí a ir a la estética, una tarjeta se cayó de tu bolso en el parque.-confiesa él.- Y mirándote ahora, aquí delante de mí, quiero creer que es posible que tú sientas, así sea un poco de cariño por mí…¿Es así?

-Es curioso ese afán tuyo por quererlo saber todo de antemano.-ríe nerviosa Serena ante esa declaración inesperada que la hacía sentir una sensación abrumadora en la boca del estómago, y arder las mejillas.

-No necesito palabras para saber si sientes algo por mí, Serena.-decidido el fotógrafo.

-¿Ah no? Y si no es con palabras, ¿cómo serí….-pero no puede terminar la palabra porque siente posarse sobre ella los labios de Owen, y se queda con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es un beso sencillo y dulce, casi una caricia que la deja paralizada y terriblemente ruborizada. Él acerca su mano a la mejilla de Serena y le sonríe.

-¿Te convencen mis métodos? -cuestiona Owen, pero en ese momento, una discreta tos del mayordomo hace que se separen.

-Thalassa sama, señorita. El desayuno.-ofrece él, poniendo los apetitosos platos sobre la mesa. Los dos jóvenes desayunan entonces, en un silencio muy significativo, mientras sus ojos de vez en cuando se cruzan en elocuentes miradas.

**Una semana después.**

El chico de cabello azul se halla en su taller revelando las fotografías de su cámara bajo la luz roja de su estudio, remojando éstas con cuidado en el líquido para revelar, y luego colgándolas en un lazo, donde poco a poco, la imagen de la hermosa joven de cabello rubio, aparece en ellas. Son fotografías de su viaje a Sugo: Serena sonriendo sonrojada bajo su sombrero de ala ancha; Serena arriba de la motocicleta; Serena con Rei y Nataku derramando champán en la improvisada pole luego de la carrera; y la que más le gustaba: la rubia en la popa del barco que tomaron para el paseo en las islas Maysushima. El joven fotógrafo sonríe al ver la imagen de la mujer que un flash de su cámara trajo a su vida, y que ahora, la llenaba por completo de luz. En ese momento llaman a la puerta con insistencia y Owen deja el bote con líquido para revelar fotografías arriba de una tabla junto a sus materiales, para salir después hacia la sala de su apartamento, quitándose el mandil y acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Voy! -grita él y abre la puerta para encontrarse con la chica rubia de sus sueños, que, usando un impermeable amarillo y estilando agua debido a la fuerte tormenta, tiene en sus manos una bolsa y en la otra un paraguas, y le sonríe.

-¿A caso tendrá asilo para una pobre refugiada, señor Thalassa? -pregunta Serena.

-Eso depende de si la refugiada en cuestión piensa pagar la aduana con muchos besos, caricias, abrazos, y sobre todo, sonrisas.-reitera el joven. Serena sonríe y se lanza sobre él sin pensar que está mojada, abrazándolo con fuerza, y en un instante, los dos se besan en el dintel de la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Cuando se separan por la falta de aire, la rubia sonrojada, que ha perdido ya el gorro de su impermeable, acaricia el cabello azul del joven, y ambos se miran con adoración que demuestra todos sus sentimientos, pero luego, ella se da cuenta de que está mojada y se aparta de él.

-¡Gomen! ¡Owen, Gomen! No me fijé que estaba mojada…yo…lo siento…-al verlo ahora a él mojado.

-No tiene importancia, si es el precio por besarte.-determina él, y es ahora quien se acerca y la atrapa por la cintura, repitiendo el beso de hace un momento. De nuevo se separan y Serena, sonrojada, murmura.

-Traje ramen para cenar.-balbucea tímidamente.

-Maravilloso, iré a cambiarme y cenamos, déjalo en la cocina.-indica él y se aleja hacia su habitación. Serena se quita el impermeable y se acerca a la cocina, quitando las bolsas.

_Saco los paquetes con el ramen caliente y busco dónde ponerlos. Al abrir la alacena y buscar un sartén, miro mi imagen en el metal platinado de ésta, aún estoy sonrojada… ¡Si seré idiota! ¿Cómo pude mojar así a Owen?_

_-¿Y puedo saber por qué la bella refugiada ha recurrido a este país extranjero?-escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi lindo "Fotógrafo sexy", como lo llama Rei._

_-¡Claro! Pasa que cuando regresé de la clase de italiano, me encontré con el apartamento a media luz, velas encendidas, una cena maravillosa, pétalos de rosa sobre los sillones y nada menos que Rei Hino, mi escéptica amiga que no cree en el amor, usando un despampanante vestido negro con falda corta y tacones altos… ¿Te imaginas?-respondo yo mientras preparo nuestra cena._

_-¡Vaya! Así que esa era la razón por la cual Nataku me abandonó. Hoy era nuestra noche de GRAN TURISMO. Es un videojuego de carreras de autos, siempre jugamos online la tarde del sábado, pero claro, mi compañía comparada con la de tu amiga Rei con un diminuto vestido negro… No era dudoso qué elegiría mi amigo.-levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Owen más cerca de mí ,y casi derramo el tazón con ramen al ver cómo se termina de poner una camiseta blanca, y por momentos puedo mirar su abdomen perfecto y musculoso… ¡Kami, Serena, qué demonios te pasa! ¡Te estás poniendo nerviosa!_

_-Sí…eso mismo pensé yo.-me doy la vuelta intentando que él no note mi sonrojo.-Así que sin decirle nada a Rei, tomé mi impermeable y salí a la calle, no se me ocurrió otro lugar para venir a refugiarme que éste ya que Jed está en su clase de danza.-respondo yo mientras miro a Owen acercarse a la alacena y sacar una botella de vino y dos copas._

_-Pues agradezcamos a la noche romántica de Rei y Nataku el que nos permita tener esta linda velada. ¿Te gusta el vino tinto?_

_-¿Vino tinto con ramen? No creo que combine bien.-le explico yo._

_-Entiendo, pero podemos intentar.-descorcha él, y sirve las copas, alargándome una a mí la cual. -Kampai, porque el destino te trajo a mí en una fotografía con la luz de tu mirada._

_-Kampai, porque el mismo destino me unió a ti y me dio la oportunidad de conocer la felicidad.-respondo yo, chocamos nuestras copas y luego bebemos. La cena se desliza con tranquilidad, y cuando comienzo a comer me doy cuenta de que después de todo, el ramen y el vino no parecían tan malos._

_-¿Sabes qué creo? Que Rei y Nataku se están tomando las cosas muy de prisa. Desde el día de la carrera de motos, entiendo que se flecharon, pero besarse ese mismo día en el barco… Luego, que tu amigo la esperara al día siguiente a la salida de la estética, y ahora esta cena romántica…que ya me supongo cómo va a terminar…-hablo yo._

_-Pues no le veo nada de malo, linda, Nataku es un buen tipo, algo calavera y vago, si quieres, pero respondo por él, tiene un buen trabajo, un buen futuro y me parece a mí que tu amiga le impactó desde la primera vez…¿Por qué te preocupa? ¿A caso Rei no es una buena chica?_

_-Lo es, la mejor que conozco, es como mi hermana, es sólo que me preocupa que lleven todo tan rápido. Los dos son muy impulsivos-termino metiendo los palillos en la sopa, y comiendo un poco más._

_-Más bien deberías preguntarte por qué nosotros vamos tan lento. Si Rei y Nataku tendrán su noche apasionada este fin de semana… ¿Por qué no seguimos su ejemplo? -habla Owen tomando mi mano encima de la mesa, debo tener la cara más roja que un tomate porque siento que arde horriblemente, y para colmo, me atraganto con la pasta, tosiendo horriblemente.- ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? –asustado, Owen se acerca a mí. Cuando mi ataque de tos pasa, lo miro a la cara._

_-Si yo…Owen, es que…-no pueden salir las palabras de mi boca._

_-Tranquila, sólo dije eso como broma, en verdad no soy tan pervertido como para insinuarte algo así en serio.-me responde él.-No es que no me muera de ganas de estar contigo,-reitera acariciando mi mejilla.-pero sólo será hasta que los dos lo decidamos, estamos iniciando esta relación y quiero que la disfrutemos al máximo, así que no te preocupes._

_-Discúlpame, Owen, de verdad. Soy una tonta.-me excuso yo, levantándome de la mesa de golpe, apenada. Pero sólo he dado unos pasos, cuando siento las manos de él aprisionar mi cintura, mientras descansa su barbilla en mi hombro. Su voz dulce y varonil me dice al oído._

_-No lo eres, eres adorable, hermosa, sensible, lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.-responde mi atractivo y perfecto fotógrafo, y bajando su rostro hacia el mío, me da un beso en la frente.-Además, tú me has contado todo lo que te pasó con ese hombre del que te enamoraste antes, sé que tu corazón aún está sanando y le tendré toda la paciencia que sea necesario para que se cure por completo, porque una vez que ese hermoso corazón esté sano, lo robaré y será sólo para mí.-a lo lejos suena un relámpago, pero creo que mi corazón tendría éxito en callar el trueno, porque lo escucho golpetear como tambor ante el contacto de Owen y sus dulces palabras. Sin poder contenerme más, giro la mirada y lo abrazo de frente, con fuerza, colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho._

_-Ya lo es, Owen, ya es tuyo.-le aseguro yo. Y los dos nos abrazamos, puedo sentir el calor de Owen rodeándome y me siento segura y protegida, me siento completa. Este tipo de amor, en donde puedes ser totalmente sincera, aceptada, querida sin exigir nada a cambio, es de verdad amor, y no el espejismo que vivía antes, donde sólo sufría y era infeliz pensado en cómo agradar a quien no merecía la pena. Allí estaba Owen, un fotógrafo exitoso, guapo, famoso y con un corazón maravilloso, quien me pedía a cambio de su amor, sólo mi corazón… ¿Podía ser más perfecto? En ese momento, él toma mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro hasta que miro sus hermosos ojos color de mar ,que desde que la vez primera, me hipnotizaron, y coloca su frente junto a la mía._

_-Ahora entiendo perfectamente el significado de "Esperar a la Persona Correcta", porque tú eres la persona correcta, Serena, lo sé, quiero estar contigo siempre.-promete él, y yo puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos que me dice la verdad. Sin decir más, hago algo de lo que jamás me creí capaz, lo sujeto del cuello, y alzándome de puntitas, lo beso en los labios. Mi beso es rápidamente correspondido, y cuando un relámpago ruge otra vez y la luz de apartamento se va, ni yo ni Owen nos quejamos mucho._

Un rayo de sol sobre sus ojos la hace despertarse lentamente, y se da cuenta de que no está en su casa, sino en otro lugar… ¿Es un sofá donde está recostada?...pero… ¡No está sola! Está recostada sobre algo…más bien sobre alguien, alguien que la tiene abrazada con fuerza por cintura. Ella se vuelve lentamente y mira dormido al hombre de cabello azul, sonrojándose con fuerza al recordar la forma tan especial en que sus almas se habían conectado en la noche anterior. Realmente, sólo se habían dado un beso y habían terminado en el sofá, pero sin decirse nada, sólo abrazados, disfrutando del silencio, del sonido de la lluvia y de la compañía del otro. Jamás en su vida se había despertado así de feliz, ni el día que Rei la despertó en su casa y, saltando encima de su cama, le dio la noticia de que habían entrado a Todai.

-Owen.-murmuró ella apartando un mechón de cabello aguamarina del rostro del fotógrafo, y luego, lentamente, como quien temiera despertarlo, se deshizo de su abrazo, poniéndose de pié. Caminó hacia la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua, luego de tomarla, se acercó a su bolso, el cual había quedado olvidado sobre el desayunador, y tomó su móvil. Vio en este que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de su amiga y sonrió alejándose hacia el taller de Owen, y entrando en él, enciende la débil luz que alumbra todo.

-_¿Serena? ¡Por qué diablos se te ocurre llamar ahora!_

-Lo siento… ¿Te desperté?-responde la rubia.

-_No…no a mí…_

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Rei! ¿Qué pasó entre Nataku y tú anoche? ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles!

-¡_Shhh! No te diré nada hasta que estés aquí, no quiero hablarlo por teléfono._

-No te puedo ver pero apuesto a que estas toda roja.-burlona Serena.

_-¿Quieres dejar de cuestionarme? Ayer estaba preocupada por ti, aunque al inicio acepto que te corrí… Fui una egoísta, discúlpame._

-No te preocupes, entiendo, parece que las cosas con Nataku van bien… ¿Cierto?

_-¡Maravilloso! Serena, no se de verdad cómo agradecer el que me hayas llevado ese día a Sugo y lo haya conocido_

-No me agradezcas, me alegra…Sólo me preocupa que quizá estés actuando demasiado rápido con él.

-_No voy de prisa Sere, sólo me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, porque créeme que con Nataku, eso es fenomenal y… Oye ¡Un momento! hay algo que aún no me queda claro… ¿dónde dormiste anoche? ¿Con Jed?_

-No…yo…me quedé con Owen.

_-¿Qué, qué? ¿Y luego dices que soy yo la que voy de prisa? ¡Serena!_

-No me digas "SERENA" de esa forma, Rei, nada pasó. Sólo nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá.

-¡_Sí, claro! ¿Quieres que te crea que pasaste la noche con tu fotógrafo sexy, y que sólo se quedaron dormidos como niños buenos?_

-No me interesa si me crees, o juzgas mis actos desde tu perspectiva, no todos somos dos hogueras ardientes como Nataku y tú.

-¡_SERENA!_

-Ya, ya, créelo, o no, no paso nada más entre Owen y yo… Nada más que darme cuenta de cuánto lo amo, y de que quiero estar con él siempre y disfrutar de este amor, porque me lo merezco.

_-¡Felicidades, Odango! De verdad creo que las dos lo merecemos, ya nos hacía falta que la vida nos enviara a estos chicos maravillosos, porque yo tampoco quiero dejar ir a mi tigre_.-responde ella por el teléfono.

-No lo dejes ir amiga, yo tampoco dejaré a Owen. Nos vemos, disfruta de tu tigre y ya hablamos detenidamente cuando nos veamos. Mándame un mensaje cuando pueda volver a casa y no sea indiscreta ni interrumpa nada interesante. ¡SAYOUNARA!

-_Adiós a ti también_.-cuelga su amiga el teléfono, Serena suspira hondo y, caminando por el taller de Owen, se detiene al mirar las muchas fotografías de ella que tenía colgadas de pinzas por todos lados.

-¿Te gustan?-dice alguien tras ella, la rubia siente los brazos de su amado fotógrafo rodear sus cintura como el día anterior, y sonríe.

-Todo lo que haces me gusta.-termina ella.

-¿Qué te cuenta Rei?

-Muchas cosas, parece que ha encontrado la horma de su zapato con tu amigo, está feliz. Como yo.

-Me alegro. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.-pide Owen. Serena se gira, y tomando el rostro del chico, lo besa en los labios fugazmente.

-Vamos.-termina, y tomándolo de la mano, sale con él, cerrando la puerta del taller.

**Tres semanas después.**

-¡Owen estoy en casa! -resonó la voz de la chica al abrir la puerta del apartamento. El joven, que estaba encerrado en su taller revelando las nuevas fotografías del festival anual de Kyoto, encargadas por un importante diario local, escuchó esa voz y sonrió, tomando el líquido de revelar fotografías, y lo dejándolo descuidadamente en la orilla de la tabla donde guardaba sus materiales. Se quitó ansioso el mandil y corrió hacia afuera, abrió la puerta y vio a la hermosa chica rubia que dejaba su mochila sobre el sillón y se quitaba el abrigo. Sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia ella, y abrazándola por la cintura, la atrajo a él y la besó con fuerza en los labios, beso que ella correspondió. Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron intensamente.

-Te eché mucho de menos.-murmuró él contra la frente de la chica.

-No seas exagerado, nos vimos ayer.-responde Serena.

-Todo el tiempo que no te tengo es horrible, me siento vacío, sin luz en mi día… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a vivir en mi apartamento? -propone él.

-Owen, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Te adoro, y lo sabes, pero hay que ir con calma. Al menos hasta terminar la universidad…por favor.-pide ella. Owen toma sus manos y las besa en el dorso.

-Como quieras, discúlpame por insistir.- en ese momento el teléfono móvil de él suena y responde.- ¿Nataku? Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Así que a visitar a tus Padres? Me sorprende de verdad y me alegra que vayan, en serio, Rei y tú hacen una linda pareja y ya te estaba haciendo falta centrar cabeza…-se aleja él hablando por teléfono.

Serena se sienta en el sillón y mira las muchas fotografías de Owen y ella que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala. Había pasado sólo un mes desde que estaban juntos, pero había sido el mes más maravilloso de su vida. Owen la había llevado a muchos lugares, la torre de Tokio, Kyoto, Saitama… y en todos le tomaba muchas fotografías, le gustaba cómo era su vida al lado de él, todo era tan alegre y tan perfecto… El fin de semana anterior habían ido a una parrillada a casa de Serena, y su Madre y Padre habían quedado encantados con el fotógrafo, hasta Shingo se había llevado bien con él, y eso que era una molestia siempre. Su Padre estaba sorprendido de que el famoso fotógrafo griego-japonés Owen Thalassa, que había expuesto en varias ciudades de Europa, fuera tan joven, y además que estuviera saliendo con su hija. Serena se sentía orgullosa de tener un hombre como él a su lado, uno que además la amaba tanto.

Miró la fotografía en que ella estaba en el jardín de su casa, fingiendo dar un beso al aire, y en la que el experto lente de Owen la había capturado. Sonriendo, tomó unas tijeras que había sobre la mesa, y recortó la fotografía, dejando sólo su cara dando un beso de lado. Luego, tomó cinta adhesiva, y otra foto del rostro de Owen, pegando encima la suya en donde estaba dando el beso, sonrió mucho más al ver el resultado, parecía de verdad que ella estaba besando la mejilla de Owen.

-Listo, terminé, ¿sabías que Nataku iba a llevar a Rei esta noche a conocer a sus Padres?

-Sí, lo sabía, por eso vine aquí luego de la universidad, no habría nadie en el apartamento.

-¿Te confieso algo? Con los antecedentes de Nataku, jamás creí que fuera a tomarse en serio la relación con tu amiga, pero para llevarla a presentar con la mismísima familia Yamada, es que está decidido y muy enamorado.-termina él, sentándose al lado de Serena y pasando su brazo por sus hombros, ella se acurruca en el pecho del chico y le muestra la fotografía.

-Mira, no sólo tú puedes ser un artista con las fotografías.-presume la rubia, el joven griego ríe de buena gana.

-Es verdad, está hermosísima. La pegaré en el refrigerador. Gracias hermosa.-acaba él, Serena besa la punta de la nariz de Owen, quien se levanta y se acerca a la cocina para pegar la fotografía. Serena intenta recoger las demás fotografías que dejó desordenadas, pero al hacerlo derrama el contenido de un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y su blusa se moja.

-¡Diablos! -dice ella la ver su ropa blanca manchada del líquido naranja del jugo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me mojé con tu bebida, cariño.

-No te preocupes, olvidaste una blusa morada el otro día, la guardé en el armario, espera.-decide él, y se aleja hacia la habitación. Serena entonces, mira en torno y contempla en el otro sillón una camisa azul de botones de Owen, y sonriendo, se quita la blusa blanca manchada y se pone aquella prenda.-Listo, aquí la tengo, Sere…na…-nervioso al verla abrochar su camisa, ya que, por un momento, se puede mirar por la abertura de la camisa el blanco sostén de la hermosa joven y su piel de porcelana. El fotógrafo se queda paralizado, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y sonrojado, ella lo nota y sonríe, le gusta esa mirada en aquellos ojos color mar, y siente una nueva audacia que jamás había sentido antes.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Owen?-acaba ella, sin terminar de abrochar el último botón y caminando hacia él, lo sujeta de la mano.

-Todo.-sonríe él.-Me gusta tanto lo que veo que no puedo evitar desear capturar tu belleza y tu sensualidad por siempre.-añade él, tomando la cámara que está en el sillón, y enfoca a la chica, pero al intentar disparar, se da cuenta de que ésta no tiene rollo. Abre el compartimento y lo comprueba.-Espera, iré por un rollo.

-No deja, iré yo, tú termina de limpiar y después me tomas todas las fotografías que quieras.-insiste ella.

-Pero, Serena…yo puedo…ir…-sin embargo, no puede detener a la espontánea chica que ya corre hacia su taller.

-¡¿Dónde tienes los rollos nuevos?-grita desde allí Serena.

-¡En el estante de arriba de la mesa! -Owen mira por el lente y lo mueve enfocando la ventana donde quiere hacer las fotografías de Serena, hasta que se pronto, un terrible grito acompañado de objetos que caen lo hace tirar al suelo la cámara y correr hacia el taller.-¡SERENA! -grita al llegar y ver a la chica tirada en el suelo con las manos sobre los ojos, gimiendo de dolor y con todas las cosas del estante de madera derribadas sobre la mesa de trabajo. En el suelo, está tirado el bote con el líquido de revelar fotografías con el ácido derramado.- ¡Serena! -grita él hincándose a su lado, y entendiendo lo terrible de la tragedia.

**Tokio Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital.**

El chico de cabello azul está recargado en la pared del pasillo del hospital. Su mirada está perdida en la nada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado, cuando el sonido de agitados pasos se escucha en el lugar.

-¡Owen! Amigo, ¿qué ocurrió? -se oye la voz del joven de cabello plateado, que vistiendo un esmoquin negro, como quien llega de una fiesta. Lleva del brazo a la hermosa chica de vestido rojo y tacones altos, igual que él, vestida de manera elegante.-Taro nos trajo en cuanto recibí tu llamada.

-Nataku…Rei…perdón por sacarlos así de su cena, pero yo…no sabía a quién más llamar…-abatido él. Rei, aterrada, lo toma de los hombros.

-¿Qué le pasó a Serena? ¿A qué accidente te referías?

-Serena…ella…ella…-no encuentra palabras el abatido joven.

-¿Ella qué? ¡Maldita sea!-estalla la impaciente pelinegra.

-Amor, calma…déjalo explicarse.-la detiene Nataku de las manos, obligándola a soltarlo-Owen, ¿qué ocurrió?-cuestiona él a su amigo.

-Ella…fue al taller por un rollo nuevo pero…el ácido para revelar las fotografías…se cayó sobre sus ojos. ¡Es mi culpa, Nataku, es mi culpa! -estalla Owen mientras presiona los puños, y unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.- ¡Fue por mi descuido que todo esto pasó!

-¡Gran Kami! -aterrorizada Rei, da unos pasos atrás cubriendo su boca. Nataku tampoco sabe qué decir.- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Cómo está? -es Rei la que reacciona primero.

-No lo sé, la traje aquí lo más rápido que pude y entró a emergencias, pero no me han informado nada… ¡NADA! – golpea la pared con el puño el joven fotógrafo desesperado.

-Tía Ikuko y tío Kenji tienen que saber.-insinúa Rei.

-Llámalos, yo me quedo con Owen.-decide Nataku, y la chica de cabello negro se aleja tomando el móvil de su bolso y marcando un número pregrabado. Nataku y Owen se quedan solos en el pasillo del hospital.

-Si algo malo le pasa Nataku…

-No digas eso.

-Si algo malo le pasa jamás me lo perdonaré.-decide el chico de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Usted trajo a la señorita del accidente del ácido acético?-se oye una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Los dos muchachos miran atrás a la joven doctora de cabello azul y gafas que sostiene un block en sus manos.

-Sí, doctora…yo la traje… ¿Cómo está Serena?-ansioso Owen.

-Lamento decirle esto joven, pero ella no está bien, la cantidad de ácido que cayó sobre sus ojos ha sido demasiada, tiene quemaduras severas en la retina, y lo más probable es que no pueda volver a ver- determina la doctora. Owen siente que su mundo se derrumba ante las últimas palabras de la mujer, que resuenan en su cabeza con un eco acusatorio interminable.

_-Lo más probable es que no pueda volver a ver…no pueda volver a ver…a ver…_

-¡Owen! -lo detiene Nataku al verlo tambalearse y casi caer.- Amigo, ¿te sientes bien? -asustado el joven de cabello plata.

-¡DÉJAME! -ruge el de cabello azul como fiera acorralada, y da un terrible empujón a su amigo, lanzándolo contra la pared, para después salir corriendo por los pasillos, empujando a unas enfermeras, y derribando un carrito metálico con material médico.

-¡OWEN! ¡Regresa! -intenta detenerlo Nataku. Rei llega en ese momento.

-Nataku… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese que salió corriendo era Owen?

-Señor, necesitamos que alguien de la familia de la paciente esté presente para que autorice los análisis que requerimos.-insiste la doctora.

-Vendrán enseguida, doctora…Pero, dígame… ¿Qué tiene mi amiga?

-Rei, Serena no podrá volver a ver.-es Nataku el que toma la iniciativa, y entonces, la chica de ojos amatista siente que las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Serena! -grita Rei dolida, su novio la abraza y la estrecha contra su pecho, en donde llora convulsamente.

-En cuanto lleguen los familiares, búsquenme en recepción, pregunten por la doctora Mizuno. Lamento mucho su situación; de momento, las noticias son desalentadoras, pero aún faltan los estudios de rigor para decidir un curso de acción viable a su caso, así que no pierdan la fe. Con su permiso…-acaba, alejándose, la joven médico de cabello azul, dejando atrás a un preocupado Nataku que sigue consolando a su afligida novia.

-Owen, amigo…sólo espero que no hagas una tontería.-murmura preocupado el de cabello plata.

**NOTAS FINALES: Si, aquí el lado más oscuro de Four Ladies, las gemelas malvadas, reportándose. Prometimos no tardar más que lo que llevara la edición y los ajustes y cumplimos, como dijimos ya esta historia está bien pensada y terminada así que en cuanto tengamos la edición y arreglos del último chap lo subiremos.**

**Con todo nuestro cariño para el lado del Yin, léase el tigre y la tortuga, y para todos los demás lectores que apoyan nuestras locuras (y vaya locuras que nos dan cuando nos juntamos nosotras dos) se despiden de Ustedes hasta el último capítulo de esta historia:**

**FENIX Y DRAGON…¡HVA FAEN!**


	3. Mirando en la oscuridad

**Cap. 3**

**Mirando en la oscuridad**

"_**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito"**_

_Al fin logro escuchar algo a mi alrededor. Es muy extraño, quiero abrir los ojos y no puedo hacerlo, sólo veo todo negro y siento mis párpados pesados. Me levanto de golpe, e instintivamente me llevo las manos a la cara._

_-¡No lo hagas, Serena! ¡Calma! ¡Regresa a la cama! -escucho una voz que conozco bien._

_-¿Okka san?- pregunto.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?_

_-¿No recuerdas nada? -me dice ella._

_-No del todo, me duele la cabeza muchísimo… ¿Qué tengo en los ojos? -pregunto ansiosa, sintiendo la tela que los cubre._

_-Unas vendas, no te muevas, te vas a lastimar, llamaré a la enfermera.-dice ella, y siento sus manos empujar mis hombros hasta recostarme._

_-¿Enfermera? ¿Estoy en un hospital?-pero no me responde._

_-Diga usted...- escucho el sonido de pasos y una voz extraña._

_-Señorita, ella ha regresado de la anestesia.-dice la voz de mamá._

_-Ahora informaré a la doctora Mizuno.-responde la voz desconocida._

_-Okka san… ¿Qué me pasó?_

_-Te lastimaste con el ácido de revelar fotografías, cayó en tus ojos. Anoche, Owen te trajo aquí.-en ese momento, imágenes difusas del taller de Owen, del momento que levanté mi mano palpando arriba del estante y un líquido que cayó sobre mí, vienen a mi mente._

_-Cierto…ahora recuerdo…_

_-Tsukino san, con su permiso.-escucho otra voz femenina.- ¿Serena? Soy la doctora Mizuno, ¿cómo te sientes? -me pregunta esa voz y toma mi mano._

_-Me duele la cabeza… y siento que me arden los ojos.-respondo yo._

_-En parte, es normal._

_-Doctora… ¿puedo quitarme las vendas? - pido ansiosa._

_-De preferencia no, Serena, al menos no hasta que tengamos los resultados de los exámenes. Tsukino san, ¿puede acompañarme afuera?_

_-Vamos, Doctora. Serena, por favor, quédate tranquila, ahora regreso.-me deja mi madre. Escucho los pasos que se alejan, y suspiro hondo. Mi cabeza es una hoya de grillos, una total vorágine de imágenes difusas._

_-¿Sere?... ¿Puedo pasar? -escucho la voz de mi amiga._

_-¡REI! ¡Rei, ven aquí! -digo emocionada, alzando las manos hasta que siento las de mi mejor amiga sobre las mías, y siento su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras me abraza._

_-¡Me asusté tanto por ti! -dice en un sollozo._

_-¿Rei? ¿Estás llorando? -pregunto al sentir la humedad en mi sábana, asombrada de aquel milagro, ya que Rei nunca lloraba._

_-¿Y qué querías, Serena tonta? Eres mi mejor amiga, tenía mucho miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar.-me responde ella._

_-Arigatou, Rei chan.-digo conmovida._

_-Si pudieras ver la cantidad de flores que hay en tu habitación. Las chicas de la estética y Luna te las enviaron, también los chicos de la universidad, todos están pendientes de ti. Jed estuvo ayer, y se quedó en la noche a acompañarme mientras tía Ikuko iba a dormir un poco._

_-¿Y Owen? -no puedo evitar preguntar yo, ansiosa.-Dile que entre, que quiero verlo…-un silencio de mi amiga.- ¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Owen no está aquí._

_-Pero tú puedes llamarlo, ¿no es cierto? -sigo ansiosa, percibiendo algo muy extraño en el silencio de mi amiga.-Rei…dime la verdad… ¿Por qué Owen no está?_

_-Sere, no quisiera preocuparte de más, pero creo que debes saber algo: Owen se puso muy mal con lo del accidente, siente que es su culpa.-me responde ella._

_-¡Owen!-balbuceo conmovida._

_-Nataku lo fue a buscar, y los dos vinieron por la mañana, pero tío Kenji…_

_-¡Qué hizo papá! -grito ansiosa._

_-Tío Kenji lo corrió. Él estaba muy alterado, le dijo que se fuera y que no quería verlo otra vez cerca de ti. Perdóname por alterarte así, Serena, tía Ikuko no quería que supieras, pero yo no quería mentirte, prometimos ser sinceras siempre.-me dice mi amiga tomando mi mano. ¡Gran Kami! Si pudiera llorar, seguramente lloraría, pero me arden tanto los ojos, que no sé si lo que siento son lágrimas, o sólo el mismo dolor._

_-Gracias, Rei, sabía que podía contar contigo…Hazme un favor: trata de buscar a Owen, dile que quiero verlo…-luego me doy cuenta de la palabra tan irónica que había usado.-Que… quiero tenerlo cerca._

_-Te lo prometo, Nataku y yo lo vamos a buscar.-me dice ella. Puedo oír el sonido de la puerta que se abre._

_-Hija, la doctora Mizuno va a llevarte a hacer los estudios que necesita. No te asustes, estaré contigo._

_-Está bien, Okka san.-digo resignada. _

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sonido de aparatos, voces, que me trasladaban a una camilla y me llevaban a otro lugar; pero mi mente y mi corazón sólo deseaban una sola cosa: a Owen a mi lado… ¿Por qué sentía una gran angustia en mi pecho cuando pensaba en él?_

**Circuito de Sugo, Murata, Japón.**

La motocicleta azul avanza esquivando peligrosamente a las otras tres, al llegar a una curva, todos los motociclistas giran para dar la vuelta y el conductor de la motocicleta azul pasa a su lado, empujándolos y tomando la delantera.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasa a Thalassa hoy?-se queja el conductor de una motocicleta amarilla que casi ha salido de la pista ante el empujón del de la Honda azul. Al fin, llegan a la meta, y todos los caballos de acero se detienen en seco. El de la moto amarilla corre y se encara con el chico de cabello aguamarina que baja de la moto azul, y lo empuja del pecho.

-¡Se puede saber qué diablos pretendías hacer un momento! ¡Matarnos o matarte! –furioso, el joven pelirrojo, sujeta del traje al de cabello azul. Una sonrisa de este.

-Más bien la segunda opción, Shinji.-responde éste.

-¡Shinji! ¡Déjalo! -llegan los demás y los separan, pero el pelirrojo aprovecha, y le lanza un puñetazo al rostro a Owen, tirándolo al suelo con el labio reventado.

-¡Si quieres morir, muere tú solo y no nos pongas en peligro, o no regreses más, Thalassa! -estalla el pelirrojo.- ¡No me importa que seas el mejor amigo del jefe, si vas a seguir conduciendo como demente, vete mucho al infierno! -Owen se levanta del suelo y limpia sus labios con el dorso de su mano, luego, saca las llaves de su bolsillo y las lanza al joven que lo ha golpeado, quien las sujeta en el aire.

-Tienes razón, Shinji. Dile a Nataku que dejaré el equipo.-termina, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la zona de vestuario, ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a Owen? Él no es así.-determina uno de ellos con extrañeza.

**Departamento de Owen Thalassa.**

El joven de cabello aguamarina sale de la habitación con la maleta en su hombro y se acerca al desayunador, donde la deja. Luego, camina hacia el refrigerador y saca un bote con jugo de naranja, del cual toma; cierra la puerta de éste, y sus ojos se clavan en la fotografía recortada y pegada con trozos de cinta adhesiva; el ceño fruncido de su cara se relaja y despega la fotografía.

-Serena…-murmura, cambiando el tono de su voz. Luego, con sus manos despega ambos recortes separando el rostro de Serena del suyo, y arruga ambos pedazos de papel, lanzándolos al suelo. Al momento, unos golpes fuertes en la puerta lo llaman a la realidad.

-¡Owen! ¡Owen, ábreme, maldita sea! ¡Ya sé que estás allí!—oye él la voz de su amigo.- ¡Vamos, deja de hacer el tonto y ábreme! ¡Los chicos me dieron las llaves en Sugo! -al fin, la puerta se abre y Nataku mira a su amigo a los ojos. Parece que Owen se ha derrumbado en una sola noche, las marcas azulosas alrededor de sus ojos delatan su insomnio, y su rostro serio y terrible, da cuenta de la tormenta de emociones negativas que cruzan por su alma.

-¿Qué quieres? -dice fastidiado.

-¿Qué quiero? ¡Te hemos estado buscando desde que te fuiste del hospital! -entra Nataku al apartamento, empujando a Owen dentro, y cerrando la puerta- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

-Francamente, Nataku, no me importa.-reitera el de cabello azul dándole la espalda a su amigo pero este lo jala del brazo.

-¡Alto! ¡No vas a dejarme hablando solo! Tienes que oírme. Serena volvió de la anestesia.-Owen levanta sus atormentados ojos hacia los de su amigo.-Así es, ella regresó y quiere que estés a su lado. Rei me lo dijo, y por eso vine por ti. Vamos al hospital.

-No iré.-decide él con voz ronca.-No puedo ir, Nataku, no luego de lo que pasó con Tsukino san, ni con Serena…Soy responsable de su accidente, le arruiné la vida.-se zafa él del contacto y llega al desayunador, del que toma su maleta.

-No eres responsable de nada, fue eso, un accidente. Cierto que su Padre se exaltó, y es normal, pero ahora no te echarán porque ella misma pide que vayas, además, la doctora les ha dicho que hay una posibilidad de que Serena pueda volver a ver: un trasplante de córnea.-dice Nataku. El de cabello azul se detiene en seco y mira a su amigo.-Owen, ella te necesita mucho a su lado, no puedes irte.

-Aún con eso, yo no puedo más. Nataku, si no me voy de aquí a reordenar mis ideas, voy a terminar por hacer algo indebido, y no quiero.-termina el chico, y pone su mano en el hombro de Nataku.- Dile a Serena que lo siento mucho, pero no puedo verla, no hasta que no sienta que me he redimido.

-¿Entonces, te vas? -pregunta el de cabello plata.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, Nataku, sólo me voy. Gracias por ser mi amigo, por apoyarme y por preocuparte por mí, pero no lo merezco.-termina el chico, y se aleja abriendo la puerta. Nataku sale tras Owen, quien ya baja las escaleras hasta la calle, donde lo aguarda un taxi, al parecer, llamado con anterioridad. El muchacho deja la maleta, luego, toma las llaves de su saco y las alarga a Nataku.-Toma esto, cuida de mi casa, aunque dudo que regrese rápido, y gracias por todo.- Nataku toma las llaves.

-Te estás equivocando, Owen, huir es de cobardes.-ofendido el de cabello plata.

-Entonces, tómame como uno, ya no me importa, ya nada me importa.-termina éste, entrando al taxi , el cual arranca por la calle.

**Tokio Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, tres semanas después.**

_Estoy sentada en la cama de la habitación del hospital, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, aunque continúo sin ver nada._

_-Bien, Serena, hemos cerrado las cortinas de la habitación porque la luz fuerte puede dañarte. Ahora procederemos a quitarte los vendajes, cuando lo haga, no abras los ojos de golpe, mantenlos cerrados, y cuando te diga, los abrirás lentamente.- escucho la voz de la doctora._

_-Serena, hija escucha a la doctora, por favor, y trata de obedecer.- escucho también a mamá._

_-Luego de abrir los ojos, es posible que tardes en enfocar, Serena, pero cuando lo hagas, dinos todo lo que veas o sientas… ¿De cuerdo?_

_-Así lo haré, Mizuno san.-digo, sintiendo latir mi corazón con fuerza. _

_Toda mi familia, Rei, Nataku y mis amigos me habían dado ánimos estos días horribles, y se habían movilizado para encontrar el donador de córneas, de miles de formas. Los chicos de la universidad, habían hecho una campaña en varios centros comerciales y por internet; Nataku, aprovechando sus amistades, había investigado en las listas de espera de hospitales cercanos; Rei y mi familia habían hecho labor en el tempo del abuelo de Rei; Luna, Jed y las chicas de la estética, habían cooperado para un espectacular en Shinjuku. Mi amiga me contaba todas las tardes que venía a cuidarme, lo que estaban haciendo para conseguir que me aliviara, y no podía fallarles a todos, no cuando gracias a ellos había conseguido esta nueva oportunidad de ver, una nueva oportunidad que un alma generosa me había obsequiado._

_Sin embargo, aún tenía miedo, la doctora había sido clara conmigo al decirme que el trasplante era una moneda al aire, y que igual era posible que no resultara, pero yo me había decidido. Ahora que sentía las manos de la doctora quitando las vendas, me preguntaba ansiosa qué pasaría cuando intentara abrir los ojos… ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad?... ¡Gran Kami! ¡Dame fuerzas!_

_-Listo, ya no tienes vendajes, mantén tus ojos cerrados.-me pide la doctora.- Ahora sí, lentamente, ábrelos.-me pide ella. Suspiro hondo y reúno el valor que me queda, lentamente abro mis párpados, pero no hay nada, sólo oscuridad…_

_-¡No veo nada, doctora Mizuno! -grito aterrada._

_-Espera un poco, es normal, dale tiempo a tus ojos de acostumbrarse.-escucho la voz de ella, y tiene razón, porque poco a poco una imagen se forma ante mí, primero borrosa, pero poco a poco, mucho más nítida._

_-¿Okka san? ¿Rei? -cuestiono yo, al ver a mi madre y a mi amiga delante de mí. Al lado de ellas, una mujer muy joven de cabello azul, gafas y bata blanca, me sonríe._

_-¡Serena! ¿Puedes vernos? -salta emocionada mi amiga._

_-Claro que puedo ver… ¡Puedo ver!-me doy cuenta, y me levanto emocionada de la cama, corriendo hacia mi amiga. Las dos nos abrazamos emocionadas._

_-¡Gracias al gran Kami! -dice mi Madre, limpiando las lágrimas que corren de sus ojos. –Arigatou, Mizuno sama.-se inclina ante la doctora._

_-No agradezca, Tsukino san, es mi trabajo, además, ella puso de su parte, y sobre todo, Ustedes que consiguieron ese donador.-al oír esas palabras, reacciono._

_-Doctora, mamá, Rei…quiero saber sobre el donador._

_-Lo sentimos, Serena, pero ese tipo de información es confidencial, lo único que debes saber es que toda tu familia y tus amigos hicieron hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.-me dice la doctora Mizuno.-Ahora sí, Tsukino san, señorita Hino, hagan favor de salir, porque debo examinar a mi paciente._

_-Te esperamos afuera, Sere.-me dice mi amiga, soltando mi mano. Rei y mamá salen de la habitación, y la doctora se acerca a mí._

_-Ahora, vamos a ver cómo te quedaron tus nuevas córneas Serena.-dice ella llegando a mi lado y agachándose a ver mis ojos. Mientras, yo sólo puedo pensar que lo único que falta para que mi felicidad sea completa, es volver a ver a mi Owen… ¿Por qué en todas estas semanas no ha venido?...Seguro por su pleito con papá, pero ahora que puedo ver, todo será diferente, él sabrá que no tuvo la culpa de nada, y aún mejor, sabrá que lo sigo amando…_

**Departamento de Owen Thalassa.**

La cerradura de la puerta se abre y el joven de cabello plata enciende la luz, el departamento entero se alumbra, así como la lejana zona de pantallas y reflectores del estudio. La chica rubia entra y camina por aquel lugar, mirando todo con nostalgia, poniendo sus manos sobre los sillones y las mesas. Nataku se queda parado en la entrada, dejando en el suelo la maleta, y Rei entra tras él.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue? -pregunta Serena con un leve temblor en su voz.

-Dos días después del accidente.-responde Nataku.

-Ya veo.-afirma ella, y luego camina hacia la cocina, llega al desayunador, y sus ojos azules se clavan en el refrigerador, buscando algo. Mira abajo, y ve en el suelo las fotografías arrugadas, se agacha y las levanta.-Owen…-murmura mirando los dos pedazos de fotografías, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al entender a qué grado el chico se sentía culpable. Rei intenta entrar y llegar junto a su amiga, pero Nataku la detiene del brazo negando con la cabeza.

-Sere… ¿Aún estás segura de quedarte aquí?-cuestiona inquieta Rei.

-Muy segura, Rei chan.-asiente ella limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, y sonriendo forzada a sus amigos.-No tengan miedo ni tú ni Nataku, que no haré nada tonto, menos luego de haber recuperado un don tan valioso como la vista. Ahora valoro mucho más mi vida, lo único que quiero, es estar cerca de él de una forma o de otra, porque yo se que va a regresar… ¿verdad? -cuestiona ella, llegando al lado de la pareja.

-Claro que va a regresar, Serena, tiene que volver.-anima Rei a su amiga, tomándola del hombro.

-Y cuando él regrese, estaré aquí, esperándolo, y le diré que fue un tonto al irse así, que no tiene la culpa de nada, que lo amo y que no quiero que estemos separados nunca más.

-Verás que él sólo necesita tiempo, Serena.-apoya Nataku.-Pero de igual modo, lo que sea que necesites, sabes nuestro número. Llámanos.-amable el joven de cabello plata.

-Gracias, Nataku, Rei, a los dos; son los mejores amigos del mundo.-sonríe la rubia.

-Sere, si te sientes con ánimos, paso por ti mañana para ir a comer, pero te llamo antes. Ten mucho cuidado.-añade Rei.

-Vayan tranquilos, estaré bien.- Nataku y Rei se despiden y se alejan cerrando la puerta, dejando sola a Serena en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos dolorosos y a la vez felices le traía. Serena toma la maleta en su mano y llega al sillón, toca con su mano el asiento de éste, recordando aquella noche en que ella y su Owen se quedaron allí, durmiendo juntos. Después, deja la fotografía rota que lleva en su otra mano sobre la mesa, y tomando más cinta, vuelve a unir los dos pedazos, como estaban antes. Al terminar, se levanta y vuelve a pegarla en el refrigerador, en el mismo lugar, suspirando hondo. Camina luego al dormitorio, se quita los zapatos, tira al suelo la maleta y se lanza en la cama llorando convulsa, abrazando una almohada que aún conserva el aroma varonil y tranquilizante de él. -Owen… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-reclama Serena antes de hundir de nuevo su cara en la almohada, sollozando con fuerza.

_Miro el calendario, y tacho el siguiente día; hoy hace seis meses que no sé nada de él. _

_A pesar de los esfuerzos que habíamos hecho Rei y Nataku y yo por encontrarlo, no había rastro de él. Aunque yo, ésta, como todas las mañanas desde que vine a vivir a este apartamento que era suyo, me despertaba con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado. Cada que alguien toca a la puerta, cada vez que suena el teléfono, o que alguien me llama por mi nombre, no puedo evitar pensar que es él, que ha regresado a mí; aunque luego me convenza de lo contrario, y la decepción sea cada vez mayor._

_Camino hacia el refrigerador para tomar algo de leche, y al hacerlo, no puedo evitar mirar la fotografía de nosotros dos, la que yo había recortado, y que era como mi última esperanza de que él volviera. Saco la leche y la sirvo, tomo un sorbo, y termino suspirando hondo… ¿Será verdad, como dice mi madre, que debo regresar a mi vida normal, salir de este apartamento y olvidarme de él?...A veces, más últimamente, me estoy convenciendo de que puede ser una opción viable._

_-Hija, si continúas con esa vida, despertarás un día en veinte años, sola, vieja y preguntándote por qué dejaste escapar la vida esperando a alguien que jamás regresará.-_

_Las palabras de mamá resonaban en mi mente, una parte de mí sabía que tenían razón, pero otra parte, quizá la más fuerte, me decía que debía tener esperanza, creer en Owen, en lo que sentíamos los dos, y en que no podía irse, dejándome sola. Mi plazo para una decisión había expirado hace una semana, el día de la boda de Rei y Nataku._

_Yo misma me había dicho que si Owen se enteraba de esto, regresaría, si no por mí, por su amigo; la boda fue demasiado publicitada, tratándose del hijo de una familia como esa, y de la hija de un político tan importante como el papá de Rei; y yo, me emocionaba pensando que mi Owen, en donde quiera que estuviera, podía leer el periódico y enterarse de la boda, y de que yo, Serena Tsukino, sería la madrina, que estaba bien, sana, a salvo, que podía ver de nuevo, y de que no había razón para que se siguiera culpando._

_El día de la boda, yo había estado más nerviosa y emocionada que Rei. Buscaba con ojos ansiosos en todos los rostros y en todos los invitados, esperando encontrarlo, pero no vino…ni siquiera a la boda de su mejor amigo, boda que él debió haber apadrinado conmigo…_

_Desde ese día, mi tristeza y mi nostalgia habían aumentado, agudizadas por la ausencia de Rei, cuando se fue a la luna de miel me esforcé por parecer feliz y tranquila, por no amargarle el momento, aunque ella sospechaba, y me preguntó varias veces si estaría bien. Le mentí. No lo estoy._

_Termino mi leche, y dejo el vaso encima del desayunador. Luego, tomo las llaves y salgo del apartamento. Afuera hace algo de frío y neblina, en esta época del año, en Tokio siempre la hay, mucho más a estas horas de la mañana; así que me pongo el gorro que cuelga de mi sudadera y comienzo a correr en dirección al parque. Sólo el ejercicio me da algo de paz y calma, me despeja la mente; y mientras más fuerte corro, mientras más rápido corro, mi tristeza parece aminorar._

La joven de traje deportivo blanco corre por el parque a un paso constante y veloz, el frío de la mañana hace que de su boca escape un ligero vapor que delata su esfuerzo. Los primeros rayos de sol alumbran el escenario de árboles tupidos de ese lugar, y poco a poco, van disipando la neblina.

Se detiene al ver el espectáculo del sol pintando de amarillo y naranja las nubes, y jadeante, se quita la capucha de su sudadera, dejando que su cabello rubio, sujeto en dos coletas, salga de esta. Respirando agitada se detiene de la baranda que da hacia el lago, en donde ya nadan algunos patos, hasta que algo la golpea por la espalda. Sorprendida, ella se vuelve, sólo para ver una pelota de goma que fue la que ocasionó el golpe, y se agacha por ella.

En ese instante, se escucha un ladrido y un hermoso perro labrador café sale de entre los arbustos y se acerca a ella, moviendo la cola.

-Hola amigo.-sonríe Serena, agachándose hacia él y acariciando el cabello del animal, quien emite pequeños gruñiditos de satisfacción cuando ella lo acaricia.-Eres muy lindo… ¿Tienes nombre? -pregunta mirando el collar con forma de hueso dorado, donde se lee "NAIAD".- ¿Quieres esto? -pregunta mostrando la pelota que el animal sujeta con el hocico. Enseguida, el perro se aleja, pero se detiene luego, dejando la pelota en el suelo, y mueve la cola como esperando que ella lo siga.- ¿Qué pasa, Naiad? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -el labrador, por toda respuesta, ladra.

Serena sonríe y sigue al perro, que tomando la pelota, ha atravesado otra vez los arbustos por donde llegó, y mira, sentado en una banca, a un hombre de gabardina café y boina, que está de espaldas. El perro llega y deja la pelota junto a los pies de su amo, ladrando. Serena siente una sensación extraña al ver la silueta de aquel desconocido. En ese instante, un fuerte viento se deja sentir en el parque, y un papel, que estaba al lado de la banca del dueño de Naiad, flota en el aire, y cae a los pies de la rubia.

Serena clava sus ojos azules sobre la fotografía que está en el suelo, que no es otra que la que un día, por accidente, Owen le tomara en ese mismo parque. Aterrada por aquello, se cubre la boca con las manos para contener un grito de asombro.

-¿Regresaste, Naiad? ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está tu pelota? -la voz, esa voz, entra en las memorias de Serena y la sacude de pies a cabeza; si tenía duda, ya no la tiene. Se agacha al suelo y levanta la fotografía, luego, camina hacia la banca, lentamente, mientras su corazón late aceleradamente, hasta que se coloca delante del hombre de la boina.

-¡Owen! -no puede reprimir un grito. Al escuchar esa voz, el hombre de lentes negros se levanta de la banca como si hubiese tenido un resorte. Su boina cae al suelo, y el cabello aguamarina es hondeado por el viento. -¡Owen! ¡Regresaste! – Serena no puede evitar gritar, abrazándolo con fuerza entre, lágrimas. El chico permanece serio y callado, no responde al abrazo.- ¡Yo sabía que ibas a regresar! ¡Lo supe siempre! ¡Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieras!

-Serena…no…no debes…

-No me interesa por qué te fuiste, tienes que saber que no te guardo rencor por nada, tú no fuiste el culpable. Además, no hay motivo para que te alejes de mí, estoy curada, los chicos consiguieron un donador de córnea, ¡puedo ver otra vez, Owen! ¡Puedo verte ahora! -emocionada ella. Una sonrisa ambigua del joven.

-Sé que puedes verme, Serena; pero en cambio, yo a ti no.-dice él, y se retira los lentes negros. Serena mira las pupilas aguamarina que tanto amaba, ahora vacías y sin luz, y al fin lo entiende. Aterrorizada por el significado de todo aquello, da unos pasos atrás; los lentes oscuros, el perro, el bastón doblado que descansa a un lado de la banca…

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Owen!... ¿Por qué? -balbucea ella.

-Yo no quería que lo supieras, le hice prometer a Tsukino san que no diría nada por el bien de todos…

-¿A Papá?... ¿Por qué a papá?...Owen… ¿a caso tú…a caso tú…?-intenta Serena ordenar en su mente el significado de todo aquello.

-Era lo único que podía hacer para reparar mi culpa, Serena, te amo demasiado como para aceptar que hubieras perdido la vista. A los pocos días que me fui del apartamento, vi la campaña que estaban haciendo tu familia y tus amigos, y me decidí. Si por mi causa perdiste la luz de tu mirada, yo mismo iba a hacer que la recuperaras, a costa de todo.-las lágrimas corren por los ojos de Serena ante esta revelación.-Así que contacté a tu Padre, aunque al principio se negó a verme, cuando nos entrevistamos y le dije mi decisión, se mostró muy conmovido, y me ayudó a hacerlo de forma discreta. Nadie supo que las córneas donadas eran mías, más que los médicos y tu padre. Le pedí que jamás te dijera la verdad, y me alejé esperando que el saberte de nuevo feliz, fuera suficiente para vivir lo que me quedaba de vida. Habría dado mi corazón por ti, si fuera preciso. Y aunque no quería que lo supieras…creo que el destino es muy cruel a veces, ¿cierto?...Me mudé a Saitama para que no me encontraras, y ahora, que vengo a Tokio por primer vez en meses, es que nos encontramos.

-Es que nadie puede huir del destino, Owen, y el nuestro está ligado desde ese día en este mismo lugar, en que me crucé en tu camino…

-¡Maldito día que te causó tanto dolor! Ojalá no me hubieras conocido…

-¡No digas eso! -salta ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, y luego, sujeta su rostro con sus manos.- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo cuando sabes que ese día encontré la felicidad? ¡Te amo, Owen! Nada va a cambiar eso, y mucho más te amo ahora, ahora que sé todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí. ¡No dejaré que te vayas jamás de mi lado!

-Pero…Serena…ahora yo soy un…un inválido… ¿Cómo es que quieres hacer tu vida conmigo? Sería terrible, tú mereces ser feliz. Ahora que puedes ver, debes encontrar a alguien a quien amar, a alguien que valga la pena…no a mí…-dolido el joven, pero no puede terminar de hablar, porque unos labios cálidos y dulces se apoderan de su boca, y unas manos delicadas y frías se cuelgan de su cuello. Él no puede evitar responder a aquel beso que tanto había anhelado esos meses de infierno, y aprisiona la cintura de la mujer entre sus brazos, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas de ella sobre su propio rostro. Cuando el beso termina ella, se recarga en el pecho del joven.

-Espero que eso te haya dejado claro quién es mi única felicidad. Te amo, Owen Thalassa, te amo mucho más que a mi vida, y no permitiré que me dejes otra vez, así quieras o no.-decide ella, aferrándose al abrazo, como quien desea demostrar sus palabras con hechos.

-No merezco tu amor, Serena…soy un cobarde…

-Quien no merece tu amor soy yo, y no puede ser un cobarde el hombre que es capaz de perder su propia vista, y su vida si es necesario, por la mujer que ama. Así que deja de huir, y vamos a casa.-decide ella sonriendo y sujetándolo del brazo. Owen toma el bastón de la banca y llama al perro. Naiad se acerca y le coloca una correa.- Naiad es hermoso. Él me trajo a ti, de no ser por él, quizá jamás nos habríamos encontrado.

-Es un gran amigo. Le debo muchísimo, de no ser por él, quizá no me atreviera a salir solo.-reitera él mientras caminan por el parque.-Serena…algo más, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A tu apartamento, a nuestro hogar.

-¿A mi apartamento? ¿Tú vives allí? -asombrado el invidente.

-Desde que salí del hospital me quedé allí. He conservado todo como tú lo dejaste porque siempre pensé que ibas a regresar por mí.-declara ella orgullosa.-Sólo algo cambió, la fotografía que arrugaste, la nuestra, la reparé. Así quiero reparar nuestra vida, y que estemos juntos, como en esa foto.-decide feliz la rubia.

Al llegar al apartamento, Owen no puede evitar detenerse y tomarse unos momentos. Ahí, en la entrada, trata de percibir el lugar. Sabe perfectamente dónde está y cómo moverse, y aún así, el estar ahí no deja de impactarlo. El olor ha cambiado, lo sabe porque ahora lo percibe como una mezcla entre la casa que dejó, y los olores de las cosas que han pasado día a día y que él aún no conoce; la impresión que Serena ha dejado allí.

De momento, el chico percibe a la rubia, quien pacientemente espera a que él se aclimate, y se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa. Serena sonríe de regreso, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que él no puede verla, así que camina hasta él y le coge de la mano, en un gesto de compresión.

Owen, siente repentinamente una ráfaga que lo recorre y que lo lleva a moverse por el lugar, aminorando de golpe su velocidad, al ser nuevamente consciente de su estado.

-Ve con confianza, todo está igual.- lo anima Serena. El muchacho la escucha, y sigue su recorrido, tocando de vez en vez los muebles y objetos a su paso, como haciéndose un mapa mental. Mientras él sigue con su tarea, Serena sirve un recipiente con agua, y lo pone al lado de la puerta para el perro, sin dejar de prestar atención a Owen. Éste, por su parte, se gira al escuchar al perro beber.- Le he dado algo de agua, tenemos que pensar cómo nos acomodaremos los tres ahora.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Naiad puede hacer de lo que mejor le parezca su cama, y tú y yo en la alcoba.- aquello no era más que un simple comentario, pero logra sonrojar un poco a Serena, quien no pretendía meterse en esos terrenos con su comentario, pero que ahora se da cuenta de que aquello era un tema ineludible. Owen, aún sin mirarla, se imagina perfectamente su reacción, y su risa limpia inunda el lugar, para cambiar enseguida de tema.- ¿Me podrías ayudar a servirme un poco de agua? ¿O sólo Naiad es digno de tus favores?-

La muchacha, enseguida responde afirmativamente, y se gira para buscar un vaso. Una vez que su novio hubo entrado en la cocina, se lo extiende, notando nuevamente su torpeza y tocando su mano para indicarle dónde estaba el vaso. Owen, sin embargo, antes de tomar el vaso, dirige su tacto al rostro de Serena, delineando su nariz y sus pómulos, para finalmente intentar tomar el agua. Cuando busca el recipiente, una mezcla entre su invidencia y el nerviosismo de Serena, hace que éste se derramara, mojando al chico por completo, siendo alcanzado con peripecias por ella, para evitar que se rompiera.

-¡Lo siento, Owen! ¡Soy tan torpe!- se desespera ella, buscando algo para limpiar.

-¡Hey!- la detiene.- No pasa nada, es sólo agua.- la tranquiliza él.

-Será mejor que te cambies esa camisa.- propone ella, ayudándolo a quitársela, para después tenderla en una silla, y tomar a Owen de la mano para que la siguiera a la habitación.- Conservo aún las cosas que dejaste, vamos a buscar una camisa limpia.- Ambos entran al cuarto, y Serena se dirige al armario para buscar la prenda. Sin pensarlo mucho, se gira un momento a ver al muchacho y lo que traía puesto, para elegir el color de la camisa, y es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta de que su pecho está desnudo. No puede evitar mirarlo detenidamente con una nueva seguridad, quizá fuera el hecho de que después de lo que había pasado, sentía que ambos se pertenecían, o quizá fuera algún tipo de excitante regocijo en el hecho de que él no sabía que lo miraba, un estado febril que la llevó segundo antes, cuando ayudó a Owen a quitarse la camisa, y tocó su piel, aunque sin prestarle atención en ese momento que ahora regresaba cobrando importancia. Como fuese, tan concentrada está en aquello, que deja caer la camisa que tiene en la mano, haciendo que la percha sonara al caer.

El chico de cabello aguamarina reacciona ante el sonido y se aproxima hacia su causa, intentando recoger lo que se cayera, pero ella ya lo ha hecho.

-Lo siento.- reitera Serena.- Yo estoy… un poco….es decir….yo.- intenta excusarse.

-Shh… no pasa nada.- responde él, tomando su mano y acercándola a sí, sin poder evitar reaccionar al oler su cabello.

-No sé qué me pasa, yo…- habla ella nuevamente, aún más nerviosa por la cercanía de Owen, quien nuevamente posa sus manos en su rostro, comenzando con su barbilla, y delineando posteriormente sus ojos, sus labios… para acabar con ambas manos en su cuello, antes de besarla suavemente.

Serena responde lentamente al beso, sin abrir los ojos, mientras que el muchacho no deja de sentir su cuello, sus hombros, su rostro, como formándose una imagen mental de todo aquello que sus yemas van tocando. En el beso, ambos se desplazan hasta quedar recargados en el armario, estando ella atrapada entre éste y Owen. Aquello pasa casi desapercibido por ambos, que están completamente poseídos por el beso.

Owen continúa con su recorrido por el cuerpo de Serena sin dejar de besarla; sus manos pasan por su cintura, por sus caderas…era casi como si no necesitara verla, como si la viera mejor aún con sólo tocarla. Todo lo que sus otros sentidos le decían, era más que suficiente; el olor que ella despedía, su respiración algo agitada, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, la tela de su ropa, la forma en que él sabía que ella lo estaría viendo.

Ella, sin ser del todo consciente, posa sus manos sobre su pecho, moviendo apenas sus dedos, y notando cómo la temperatura de Owen se va elevando bajo su tacto. El sentir el tacto de Serena, multiplica la velocidad a la que su temperatura sube, y sólo puede atinar a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, lo que ocasiona que le premie con el mejor de los sonidos: un gemido que sin permiso escapa por la garganta de Serena, para intentar ser callado por ella, sin tener éxito en ello, ya que él no se detiene, y ella empieza a ceder.

El no poder ver, no merma la acción ni la inspiración del peliazul; al no poder ver, no está consciente de nada a su alrededor, no sabe qué puede pasar, no controla la situación, no hay nada que importe más que aquel momento; y si acaso algún pensamiento cruza por su mente consciente, es la certeza de que aquello era mejor que cualquier experiencia anterior que hubiera tenido; la desquiciada idea de que así era como Hacer el amor tenía que ser; y por primera vez desde que dejó de ver, se sintió agradecido por su estado, pues tenía la oportunidad de experimentar algo que muy pocos podían: perderse en el momento.

De cualquier modo, aquella extraña certeza, que no llegaba a ser un pensamiento, abandona el mundo de los mortales cuando el muchacho siente los dedos de Serena aferrarse a su cabello y a su cuello, y la estrecha aún más contra sí mismo, sintiendo los pechos de la chica apretarse contra su torso, aún a través de la ropa; y haciéndola a ella consciente de su excitación.

Ambos gimen, no valía de nada tratar de ocultarlo; era perfecto, como una danza… Ninguno conoce los pasos, pero ambos siguen al fin el mismo ritmo; no es un momento fotográfico, ningún medio humano hubiera tenido éxito en capturar lo que allí acontecía. Dos personas encontrando su lugar en medio de un mundo raro, tanto juntas, como por separado, a través del otro.

Y entonces, la pasión toma prioridad, el lugar donde las palabras no caben, y donde nada es imperfecto o equivocado. Owen se gire, y gira a Serena con él, deslizándose lentamente, hasta que las piernas de ella topan con la cama. Ella, lentamente se sienta, teniendo enfrente la perfecta imagen de Owen sin camisa, jadeante, bañado por un leve rocío de sudor. Lo toma de la mano, y lo invita a seguirla. Él, sin embargo, posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica y los delinea, subiendo por su cuello y llegando hasta su rostro, deteniéndose un momento en sus labios, hasta sentir que Serena besa sus dedos lentamente. Vuelve a bajar por el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a al borde de su blusa y comienza a subirla. Serena alza sus brazos y lo ayuda a deshacerse de la prenda, que pronto queda en el suelo, esperando ser acompañada por las demás, mientras Owen sube una de sus rodillas a la cama, reclinando a Serena sobre ésta, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo, de oler de su cabello, de probar su piel. La rubia cierra los ojos inconscientemente, quedando en igualdad de condiciones al sentir el contacto de sus pieles desnudas, dejando de lado, de una vez y por todas, el mundo exterior de las cosas insignificantes.

Unas horas después, el sol cae en Tokio. Serena mira ausente la luz que poco a poco se va perdiendo, que se lleva al día con ella. Siente un leve movimiento al lado de ella; Owen ha despertado, y acerca aún más su cálido cuerpo al de ella. Lo que tiene ante ella es inmenso, no es solamente una vida al lado del hombre que ama; es una vida en la que, continuamente, ambos conocerán el mundo a través del otro, y no puede más que suspirar profundamente.

Él no dice nada, sólo siente como ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro y pasa su brazo por la espalda de Serena, sintiendo que su corazón lastimado estaba bien otra vez, por vez primera en meses. De verdad, Nataku tenía razón al decirle que huir era de cobardes, pero no se repetiría, jamás iba a alejarse de ella de nuevo. Nunca. Y aunque no podía ver con los ojos físicos, Owen sentía la calidez y la luz que emanaba de ambos cuando estaban juntos, y bendijo esa luz, que era ahora su felicidad.

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**_Seiryu: _Nunca pensé que escribir un lime así fuera tan complicado, tardé más de lo normal pero aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten y que le encuentren ese puntillo de magia que me invadió cuando lo escribí, y que no me dejó ir más allá, para perderme en lo que podría ser un mundo así, sin apariencias. O sea, me salió una cursilada y ni yo me reconozco, hablando en términos mortales, y no sé ni cómo explicármelo a mí misma, pero ya que los cumpleaños sacan lo más extraño de nosotras, yo no me podía quedar atrás. Les prometo algo más sexoso la próxima vez…hahhaha. Las quiero. La Reyna Dragón, ha hablado!**

**_Suzaku:_ Bueno no me queda mucho más que decir. Solo esperamos que les haya gustado, tratamos de hacer una historia para el gusto de nuestras amigas del lado del Yin pero con el toque del lado Oscuro, las dos nos divertimos mucho haciéndola y esperamos haya valido la pena, gracias por la paciencia y por esperarnos, con todo cariño para quienes equilibran el Tao y no nos dejan ser tan malditas…(¿TAAAN?)jajajaja… Bien, nos leemos en alguna otra locura que se nos ocurra. Lady Phoenix.**

**P.D. Anexamos link del video en youtube que nos inspiró a escribir esta linda historia. /watch?v=wFSGBBNmbIc**


End file.
